I Need A Hero
by Browniesarethebest
Summary: Children, ages 4-16, have been going missing for the past month. Robin has gone missing as well. When Kid Flash is kidnapped and taken to where Robin and the other children are, he'll need a hero to save them all. Rated T for violence and death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this idea just came to me not too long ago and I really liked it and I really wanted to try it out so just stay with me ok? I'm really excited for this though! Woo!... I'll start now.**

**Oh, and Rocket won't be in this. I don't know her enough to write her character. Seriously, they had her for real for like 2 episodes then they barely have her again. What the hell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Robin (though I love him :D), or similarities to Terminator Salvation (will be explained).**

The team, minus Robin, was sitting in the living room doing nothing. M'gann was crying silently and had lost the urge to cook as she was too upset. Kaldur was sitting in the chair, wondering what he could do to help. Connor was sitting next to Kaldur, brooding about the whole situation. Zatanna was sitting on the couch sobbing loudly with Artemis trying to calm her down. Wally was also crying, though not as loudly, with Red Arrow trying to soothe him, like Artemis with Zatanna. No one dared to say a word except for Artemis who was whispering soothing words in Zatanna's ear.

"H-he's b-been gone f-for t-t-two w-w-weeks." M'gann sobbed.

"Why hasn't Batman found him yet?" Connor growled. Kaldur sighed.

"Batman, no the whole League, are trying their best to find Robin. We just have to wait and hope that they'll find him soon."

"But-but what if they don't ever find him?" Zatanna whimpered.

"They will." Artemis said, "They have to. Batman would never give up on finding Robin and he won't let the League give up, not that they will. They love Robin too much."

"Where c-could he be though?" Zatanna asked, her breath hitching.

Wally looked up, tears still streaming down his face, "Kids have been going missing for the past month. None of them have been found. He's probably with them."

"You're probably right, but that really doesn't make any of us feel better. I mean, _no one _has found the kids. The odds of finding them and Robin aren't very good." Red Arrow said.

"Wait, why doesn't Zatanna use a tracking spell?" M'gann asked, suddenly excited.

"Finding all the kids will be kind of hard, but I guess I can try." Zatanna got up.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Wally asked, also excited.

"We did. It's just that at the time, I was too upset. Magic is based on our energy**(1)** and at the time, I was full of _bad _energy. I can't use that to perform a spell." Zatanna said.

"Wait, we should inform Batman of this." Kaldur said.

"Later! We don't want to get his hopes up and then have it not work," Artemis's eyes widened and she looked at Zatanna, "not that it won't work. It's a 'just in case' kind of thing."

"I don't mind." Zatanna said, "It might not work anyways."

They walked into the Debriefing room and pulled up a holographic map of Earth. Zatanna wiped away some tears, held her hands up to the hologram, and cleared her throat.

"_Etacol eht deppandik nerdlihc." _She chanted over and over again. The hologram started moving around until finally it stopped over Star City.

"Star City? What are they doing there? And how come Green Arrow hasn't found them yet?" M'gann asked.

"Doesn't matter." Wally said, "Right now we need to go there, save the kids, and get Rob back!" They hurried towards the bioship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Approaching target now." M'gann said, "Setting up mind link. Everyone online?"

_Yes. _(Kaldur)

_Course I am babe. _(Wally)

_(Grunt) _(Connor)

_Ready. _(Zatanna)

_I'm here. _(Red Arrow)

_Let's go._ (Artemis)

When they finally got to where the spell led them, their mouths dropped open.

A giant ship, a hundred times larger than the bioship, was hovering over a schoolyard. Two giant metal claws protruded from the sides and were grabbing children from the playground. Screaming could definitely be heard coming from below.

"Everyone! Move now! Save as many kids as possible!" Kaldur yelled. M'gann landed the bioship and everyone jumped out and ran towards the kids.

"Help us! Help us please!" a teacher yelled.

"Don't worry ma'am," Artemis said, "We're here to help."

Connor ran towards one of the claws and punched it, but it barely made a dent.

"What are these things made out of?" he yelled. Two kids were trapped in the claw and he pried them apart to let them out. They ran off screaming.

Zatanna was reciting spells as quickly as possible, trying to affect the ship somehow. It didn't work. Kaldur, Red Arrow, and Artemis were grabbing kids and leading them to safety while M'gann and Connor were prying open the claws that grabbed children.

Wally was running around grabbing kids and running them to safety when a claw snatched him.

"Hey!" he tried to escape, to no avail, "M'gann! Connor! Help!"

They didn't hear him at first, but when they finally did, it was too late. Wally was thrown into the ship, where so many more children were, and was trapped.

"Kid Flash!" M'gann flew up and looked into one of the many small holes on the side, probably for air for the hostages, searching for him.

"Miss M!" Wally ran to the hole and tried to break it, "I can't break free!"

"Hold on!" She was about to rip it open when a claw slammed into her, knocking her unconscious.

"M'gann!" Wally watched in horror as she plummeted towards the ground. About ten feet from the ground, Connor caught her.

"Guys! Help!" Wally called banging his fists on the wall. The others stared up at the ship in horror.

"Kid Flash! No!" Zatanna cried. The claws retracted back into the ship and the ship started slowly backing up.

"No!" Roy yelled reaching up towards the ship, though he knew it was futile. The ship turned all the way around and took off at almost warp speed.

"NO! No no no no no NO!" Artemis cried, tears in her eyes, "WALLY!"

It was too late though. The ship, and Wally, was gone. Artemis and Roy collapsed to their knees still staring at where the ship had been a moment ago.

"No." Artemis whispered.

**A/N: So did anyone get the Terminator Salvation reference there? There will be another one in the next chapter, but you'll just have to wait! I also feel like I used the word 'ship' too much but I couldn't find a good alternative. Anyways, I really like the beginning. I hope you guys do too. Anyways again, reviews are seriously appreciated and help me update faster so…Review!**

**(1) I can't remember what it's based on so I'm just saying energy.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So first I'd like to thank dickgrayson888 for being the first reviewer. I loved your review! Thanks so much! Anyways, I'm really excited for this story! Yeah! I'll just give you the chapter now.**

Wally POV

_I am not in an enclosed space with a bunch of kids. I am not in an enclosed space with a bunch of kids. I am not in an ENCLOSED SPACE WITH A BUNCH OF KIDS! Stupid claustrophobia! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

I was curled in on myself, trying not to think about how little room there was in here. It wasn't working. I tried to focus on breathing evenly and not hyperventilating and panicking.

"Hey, mister? Are you Kid Flash?" I looked up to see a young girl, about 7 years old, staring at me. She had drying tear tracks on her face.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Kid Flash." I grinned, "I'm glad you got the name right."

She looked at me, hopeful, "Are you going to save us?"

I smiled at her warmly, "I'll try my best. I'll make sure that nothing happens to you guys. What's your name?"

"I'm Hannah Palmer! I'm gonna be seven soon!" So she wasn't even seven yet. Poor girl.

"Well, don't worry Hannah." I said determined, "I will protect you. I promise."

She smiled and skipped away in what little room she had. She started talking animatedly to a few other young kids and pointed at me. They looked at me hopefully and I smiled reassuringly.

"Hey! Look!" A young boy, around 10 years old, was looking through one of the holes and pointing at something. I, along with numerous other kids, rushed over to see what he was talking about. What we saw shook us to the core.

The building was huge, yet inconspicuous enough to not be noticed by the Justice League. It looked like a giant prison. It had tall barb-wired fences, I bet my life savings that it was electric too, and what looked like robots patrolling near the fence. There were lights flashing, illuminating the steel and cement walls and cold, hard ground. Other ships, identical to the one we were in, were landing and unloading kids. We stared in horror as our ride descended toward the prison.

"Get back!" I yelled, "Get away from the ramp!"

It was a good thing I had warned the kids. The second that all the kids had stepped off the closed ramp, it opened. We were pushed by an unknown force and stumbled out of the ship. We looked left and right and saw kids tumbling out of the ships, not receiving the same warning I gave our group.

The kids, the youngest being only four and the oldest being about fourteen, gravitated towards me. They gathered around me, though I led the way. I tried to look strong, but on the inside I was panicking. Is this where Rob was taken? I sure hope not, though I knew that he probably was here.

A robot (cyborg? It had the shape of a muscled human.) walked over and pointed a scary looking gun at us, and spoke in a roboty (there is no other way to describe it) voice, "Follow the others. Any rebellious action will result in immediate termination."

"What do we do Kid Flash?" Another girl asked me. I looked around at the group.

"For now, we do what they say. We don't want to cause any unnecessary injuries." The kids nodded and followed me.

We walked into a plain, white room. There were two cyborgs (they're too advanced to be called robots) guarding a door that led into another room. There were piles of clothes covering the floors. Once the room was almost filled with kids, the door we came through slid shut and the cyborg to the left of the door spoke.

"Remove your clothing and dress yourselves in the required uniform." We did as we were told, eyeing the huge guns the entire time.

The uniform consisted of a worn, ripped gray shirt, and worn, ripped gray pants. I'm pretty sure that these were used before. Ew. There were no shoes for us so we had to walk barefoot as we exited through the door that the cyborgs were guarding. The cyborg on the right spoke.

"Follow through in single-file formation. Leaving the line will result in immediate termination."

We came into a hallway. Steel cables lined the walls and metal grates made up the floor. Lights flashed along the walls, lighting our path. We walked around the corner to see what looked like a chamber. Another cyborg guarded it.

"You will enter one at a time. Face the screen on your right."

The first kid entered, turned to the right, and was scanned. The door on the other side of the chamber would open and the kid would leave. When my turn came up, I did what the other kids had done.

There was a large, blank TV screen. A light came on and scanned me. My face came on the screen with other basic information about me.

"Identified: Wallace West, 15. Chemical compound in DNA causing super speed. Natural Gene? Negative."

The door opened and I walked down another hallway. I entered a room with long tables. Kids sat at them with thin, cybernetic arms writing something on each kid's arm. Was that a tattoo?

"Wallace West," A cyborg said next to me, nearly giving me a heart attack, "report to Table 12."

I did as he said and sat down. One of the cybernetic arms came out of the table and grabbed my right arm. I yelled in shock and tried to pull it back, but my arm was yanked harshly onto the table. The cybernetic arm had 3 long, thin claws protruding from it. The fingers came down and started printing something onto my arm. I winced; it was a tattoo.

A bar code was printed onto my arm with a number below it. A female voice spoke.

"Wallace West, number 16425. You may leave now." I got up and went through the only other door in the room. I stared in horror at what I saw next.

Kids. There were kids everywhere. More than what I had seen outside. They were lined up in rows, facing what seemed to be the front of the room. There was a huge space, like a walkway, split down the middle of the room. The same female voice spoke again behind me.

"Wallace West, report to Row 361."

Nervously, I jogged down the huge space to find my row. The kids didn't even turn to face me. What scared me the most though was their expression. It was sad, defeated. Tears came to my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Finally, I found Row 361 and turned to stand next to a short kid with black hair and blue eyes. I did a double take. I know those deep, cerulean eyes anywhere.

"Dick!"

**A/N: Yay! He finally found Robin! And thanks for all the reviews! The story is already really popular which makes me so excited! Oh and did you see the Terminator Salvation reference? Don't worry, there won't be anymore. Anyways, why do you think the kids are lined up like that? And why are kids being kidnapped? Well, you'll just have to find out next time. See you soon!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG this is so popular! 30 reviews! Thank you guys so much! OMG! I'm so proud that this is popular! I'm ecstatic! I can't wait for this to really get moving! Well, I better start the chapter! Here you go!**

Wally POV

"Dick! Omigod! You're ok!" I hugged him. He turned towards me, eyes wide.

"Wally! What are you doing here? No, you can't be here!" Dick started panicking. I ignored it.

"Everyone has been looking for you for weeks! Why didn't you try to escape?" He stared at me sadly.

"You think that I didn't try? Look at this place, Wally. It's inescapable."

"Dick…" I stared at him. What happened to the upbeat kid I knew? The one that could do the impossible? I took a closer look at him. He had bruises all over him. He even had a black eye. "What happened to you? What goes on in this place?"

"As you know, I was patrolling alone in Gotham." He spoke quietly as to not draw attention. Psh, like it would. These kids were like zombies, "Batman was at a Justice League meeting."

"He really regrets that, you know."

"It wasn't his fault. Anyways, I heard faint screaming and ran to see a giant ship hovering over an open concert. I tried saving the teens and kids there, but I was kidnapped and brought here." He stared at me, desperate, "Wally, you don't know what goes on in this place! It's horrible! It's Hell!"

"How? What do they do? Why are they kidnapping us?" He was about to answer when a man walked onto the stage in the front of the room. There was also a see-through chamber on the stage, similar to the one that scanned me.

"It's that time of day again!" The man boomed. He was smirking which made me nervous. I glanced over at Dick. He stared at the man emotionlessly.

"There is good news! The list is at an all time low! Congratulations everyone!" List? List of what? "Now for those of you that are new, let me tell you something. Here, at this high-esteemed center, we train you kids for a high opportunity! But! After a week of training, if you still aren't up to our standards, well," He chuckled, "we have to get rid of you."

"Get rid of us?" I asked, turning towards Dick, "What does he mean?" Dick didn't answer.

"And no. I don't mean sending you home. If I did, you all wouldn't even try, and we would have to send everyone home. What a waste of time. No, by getting rid of you, I mean executing you." The new kids, including myself, gasped.

I turned to Dick, "How can you let him do that? Haven't you tried to stop him?" Dick didn't answer.

"Oh and for all you new kids out there, anyone who tries to be a hero," he chuckled again, "well, just watch."

A video came on the monitor behind the stage. On the screen, the man was calling out names.

"_Alice Johnson." A blonde girl, about nine years old, walked down the walkway. Suddenly, there was a scream._

"_NO!" Dick jumped forward and tried to attack the man, "I won't let you hurt these kids!"_

_Ten cyborgs rushed towards Dick and started beating him up with steel bats. Hit after hit, Dick endured it all without making a sound. When the finished, Dick got up and tried to attack the man again, but the cyborgs just started beating him again._

Another clip came on.

"_Kelli York _**(1)**_." A fourteen-year-old girl with short, dark hair walked forward._

"_NO! You can't!" Dick jumped forward again and tried to attack the man. Fifteen cyborgs rushed to him and started brutally beating him again. He tried to get up, but the cyborgs didn't give him a chance. They started beating him again._

"_I admire you're ability to get up boy, but it won't be enough."_

Clip after clip, we watched Dick get beaten up. It was horrible to watch; yet I couldn't take my eyes off the screen. One more clip came on.

"_Ryan Carter." The man looked over at Dick. Dick just stood there, a dead look on his face. The man smirked._

The clips ended and I stared at Dick in horror.

"Oh, and to make sure you don't become unmotivated, we put on a little show for you guys. You get to watch the executions! Isn't that exciting!." We gasped again, "Alright, let's get started! Justin Patterson." A thirteen-year-old boy with curly, brown hair walked forward. He had tears running down his face.

"Frank Parker." An eleven-year-old boy with red hair, like mine, walked forward. He was sobbing loudly.

"Tracy Oliver." A fifteen-year-old girl with straight, platinum blonde hair walked forward. She tried to look brave, but I could tell she would break at any moment.

Each kid walked into the chamber and stood there. Those poor kids. I wanted to do something, but it wouldn't help anyone if I just got beaten up.

"Mary Gaynors **(1)**." A little girl, only five, with auburn hair walked forward. She was shaking violently.

"NOOOOOO!" Dick jumped forward and grabbed Mary. Thirty cyborgs rushed forward and started violently whacking Dick with the bats. He held onto the girl and protected her from the hits.

"Dick! What are you doing?" she cried.

"No! I won't let you hurt her! Not her! NOT HER!" The man was staring at Dick, thoughtful.

"Stop." The man said. The cyborgs stopped and backed away slightly, "I'll tell you something, boy. You are one of my most respected soldiers. I respect your fighting skills and how you can take numerous beatings and still get up. Yes. I will reward you. The girl can live. But the others will still die.

Dick stared at the man, or at least he tried to. Both of his eyes were swelled shut. Actually, his entire face was swelled. There was blood oozing out of his nose and mouth, and the rest of him that I could see was black and blue. I winced.

"Take her back to your room, and take the other boy, Wallace, with you. He will be an important asset to our army." He chuckled and then was angry, "Now go!"

We left in a hurry. We entered a stark white hallway. The floors and walls were polished, and polished, white doors lined the walls. I turned to Dick.

"What the hell was that about!" I yelled. He ignored me and turned to Mary, mostly, seeing as he was blind at the moment, and smiled at her.

"You know where my room is, right Mary?" She nodded, took his hand, and led the way. She had tears running down her face and was trying to cover her sobs. We went down numerous hallways and turned many corners. How the girl didn't get lost, I didn't know. Finally, she stopped in front of a door.

"H-Here we are." She held out her arm and the bar code on her arm was scanned.

"Identified: Mary Gaynors, number 8352." She held out Dick's arm.

"Identified: Richard Grayson, number 8357." Mary stared at me. I held out my arm.

"Identified: Wallace West, number 16425." The door opened and we walked in.

**A/N: I wasn't really sure where to end this so here. Poor Robin. He was beaten up so badly. :,( Thanks for all the reviews. Review!**

**(1) She is actually one of my best friends. She asked me to be in the story so I said ok. When I told her she was going to die, she got pissed, but then I reminded her that she wanted to be in the story so… Haha her face was hilarious**

**(2) Can anyone guess what's so special about Mary? Name-wise and appearance-wise? First person to guess correctly will be mentioned in the next chapter and given virtual cookies. **

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! WHO SAW THE NEW EPISODE! EEEEEEEEE! (clears throat) So I will finally explain why the kids are kidnapped in this chapter. And holy crap! 23 reviews! Thanks so much! This story is so popular! Yay!**

**Oh and congratulations to Fighter1357 for being the first to guess correctly! I know I made it so very obvious but I couldn't help myself. Also I want to give a shout out to Reina Grayson for being a really close second! You both get virtual cookies! Here you go!**

Wally POV

"What the hell is going on? Why are we here? What opportunity? Who's the girl?" I asked. Dick looked at me, or tried to. I tilted his head so that it faced me.

"The man, he calls himself 'The Supreme', is training us."

"For what though?" I was getting really impatient.

"To be an army." It was Mary who spoke, "He wants us to-to-to-"

"He wants us to take down the Justice League and build the world anew." Dick finished.

"That's so stupid! How could we possible take down the freaking _Justice League_? We're kids!" This guy must be insane.

"Tell me, Wally." Dick said, "We are a group of innocent children. Will the Justice League actually fight us?"

"Well-" When he put it like that…

"No. They will lose either way. If they fight us, which they won't, kids could get hurt or die. Not only would the world be furious at the League, but they'd also be fighting against what they promised to protect. If they don't fight us, _they will die_."

"How? Superman is a Kryptonian and-"

"The Supreme has weapons! Guns filled with Kryptonite-infused bullets! Flamethrowers that will kill Martians! Lasers that emit yellow light for Green Lanterns! Face it, Wally! He is unstoppable!" He seemed to be trying to hold in tears as he sobbed the last part.

"Dick…" I hugged him. He seemed so tortured, so broken. It broke my heart. Mary joined the hug.

"And the girl?" I asked tentatively. Dick shook. He smiled at the girl though.

"Mary, this is a bit more private. Can you please go to the corner for a minute?"

She nodded, "Anything for you, Dick." She walked to the corner and, facing it, sat down.

I looked at the girl, "Won't she hear us?

Dick stared at the girl, "She won't listen. She knows not to."

He looked back at me, whispering, "Notice her hair. It's auburn. Notice her eyes. They're blue. A beautiful blue, though not the shade of mine. Her name is Mary."

I looked at him warily. I could see where this was going.

"She was on the same ship as me. When she told me her last name, I was suspicious. I took out a piece of paper and pencil from my belt and asked her to spell it for me." He looked at me, tears escaping through the cracks in his swelled eyes, "Wally, her last name is Grayson scrambled. Not only that, but she's _five_**(1)**. That- that's how many years it's been since- since the incident. Wally, she is almost an exact replica of my mother."

I stared at him in shock, "Dick, I don't think-"

"I don't believe that she is actually my mother. No, she's still with my dad, and I'll see them someday. No, I think that this is God giving me a second chance."

"A second chance?" I asked, confused.

"I didn't save her the first time. I think that this is my chance to save her this time, to redeem myself. With this chance, I may be able to feel just a little better about myself. And, maybe, a tiny bit of that heart-wrenching, mind-shattering pain can go away. Maybe. I can't just pass it up! I have to take it!"

"I understand how you feel-"

"No you don't, Wally! You don't! You've never experienced these feelings, Wally! The only one who would understand is Bruce! If he were here, he could tell me how to handle this." His expression soured and he said the next part bitterly, "But he's not here right now, is he?"

"No." I said.

"Also, our job is to protect. Even if I can only protect one person, I will do it." If it wasn't for his beaten and battered state, he would look really determined. Right now, he just looked tired.

I looked around the room. I didn't spend much time studying it before, seeing as I was looking for answers from Dick, but now that I was, my mood darkened. The room was light gray and bare. There were polished, light gray walls and a polished, light gray floor. That was it.

"Hey, Dick? Are there any beds? Or blankets?"

He looked at me dejectedly, "No."

"How are we supposed to sleep then?"

"We sleep on the floors. Isn't that obvious?" Dick's voice was dead, unemotional.

"What about food?" I was really hungry.

"They drop food into the room two times a day. It's usually something stereotypically mushy, like oatmeal or mashed potatoes or something."

"Bathrooms?" I asked nervously.

"You go three times a day. The door" He pointed to the blank wall. I didn't see any door, "will be open for five minutes. Then, if you're still in there, cyborgs will come in and throw you out, whether you're done or not. After that, the door will slide shut again."

"This is going to really suck." I said.

Dick snorted, though it was forced, "No duh."

"What is the training like?" I asked. I wanted to prepare myself for what was to come.

"Brutal. Merciless. There's hand-to-hand combat, weapon training, endurance training, and… mental training."

"Mental training?" I asked, confused.

"It's horrible." Mary said quietly. She crawled back over and sat in Dick's lap. Dick wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "They made me watch things, scarring things."

"Like what?" I asked. Mary shook and sobbed in response. I felt kind of bad for asking.

"You'll find out soon enough." Dick said.

"So when is the next time that we'll get food?" I was really hungry now.

"I don't know. In here, time has no meaning. You can't tell how much time passes. You only know when it's time to train, when it's time to eat, when it's time to sleep, and when to line up for the executions when they tell us it's time."

"So what do we do now?" I was losing hope quickly. I could see why Dick was so depressed.

"We go along with what he says. And we wait. That's all we can do." I shivered.

**A/N: And that's chapter four people! So now you know why they've been kidnapped. What's going to happen? How will they get out of this? Well, you'll just have to stay tuned! See you next time! Review!**

**(1) I will say that she was originally five because five is so young and adorable. It wasn't until later that I realized that that is the number of years since his parents death. Oh, and in all my stories he lost his parents at age 8 so...**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! I love how popular this story is! This is just too awesome! Thank you guys so much! And don't worry, there will be plenty of Dick and Wally!Whumpage in the next few chapters, especially the next one. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Good news! I have the ending planned! I haven't typed it yet but I promise it will be epic and aweing at the same time! But don't worry, the ending isn't anytime soon. Enjoy!**

**Oh and this is newly edited since I realized a lot of mistakes.**

Wally POV

"Hey, I just realized something. The Supreme said that after a week, if we aren't 'up to their standards', we're executed. Mary has been here for two weeks though, and it was only today that she was going to be executed." I was confused.

"Just because we pass the first week doesn't mean we're off the hook. All he is saying is that he'll give us a free week to prove ourselves. After that, we have to prove ourselves every day. Except for heroes. They have automatic immunity."

"Really?" I asked. Mary nodded.

"Hm." I studied his arm, "Hey, what do the numbers mean?"

"You're number 16425, right?" Dick asked. I nodded, "That means you're the 16,425th kid to be kidnapped." I stared at him in horror and shock.

"You mean that there are 16,424 other kids here?" I asked.

"No. A lot of the kids are dead." There was no emotion in his voice. I stared at him horrified. Those poor kids. Their lives… gone in an instant, at least I think. I still don't know how these kids die, but I'm not going to ask. I shuddered.

A voice spoke, "Everyone has returned to their cells. Food will now be served."

A panel opened on the roof and three bowls of food and three bowls of water were lowered into our… cell. I noticed that one of the bowls of food was larger than the other two.

"The bigger bowl is for you." Dick said, "He knows you need to eat a lot."

"How does he know?" I asked bewilderedly.

"He knows a lot about our powers and DNA and stuff like that. Since you have to eat a lot to keep up with the calories you burn from your superspeed, he should know about it." Dick still had no emotion in his voice.

I looked at the contents of the bowl. Dick was right. Food is cliché. Were those… grits? I tried some. I spit it out.

"Yuck!" Bland grits.

"Get used to it." Dick said, eating his, "You're going to have to eat stuff like this from now on."

I groaned, "Great."

I ate it, I was too hungry not to, thinking the whole time. I was really nervous for what tomorrow would bring. The mental training sounds like the one I should really watch out for.

"Food time has now ended. Prepare for sleep. You will be woken up for training in exactly seven hours." The claws came back and picked up the bowls.

Dick held Mary close to him and she snuggled into his neck. They soon fell asleep. I, cold and tired from the long day, scooted over and wrapped his arms around Dick and Mary, with Mary between them. I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You may have access to the bathroom. You will have access for no longer than five minutes."

I groaned as the (loud) voice woke me up from sleep. I sat up and groaned again. I was hoping that the kidnappings were all one horrible dream. Dick sat up and helped Mary up.

"You go first, Mary." Mary nodded and went into the bathroom. The door didn't close so Dick and I faced away from it. When Mary was done, Dick was next. Then, I went. A few seconds later, the door closed.

"Bathroom time has expired. Food will now be served." Same as yesterday, at least I think it was yesterday, three bowls of food and three bowls of water came down. This time, the bowls were filled with oatmeal. It'll probably be bland.

We ate in silence. Mary huddled close to Dick while I sat across from them. I wanted to ask so many more questions, but I was afraid of the answers. I looked down at my hands. They were covered in oatmeal. We didn't have spoons or forks or anything. We had to scoop the food with our hands. I know that I don't always eat with manners, but this really makes me feel like a caged animal.

"Food time has now ended. Depart from your rooms and proceed to the training room." The claws took the bowls and as soon as the panel closed, the door slid open. Mary grabbed both of our hands and led us out of the room.

We followed the flow of kids to a large door. It was probably twenty-five feet wide and twenty feet tall. Kids were lined up in about nine rows and held their right arms up in the air. As each kid walked through, I heard multiple robotic voices talking all at once.

"Identified: Grace Bell, number 4721"

"Identified: Harrison Reed, number 12009"

"Identified: Taylor Sanders-."

"Identified: Elizabeth-"

"Identified-" Finally we walk through.

"Identified: Mary Gaynors, number 8352."

"Identified: Richard Grayson, number 8357."

"Identified Wallace West, number 16425."

We walked in and I gaped. The room was large, practically half the size of a city. There were numerous displays of weapons with waiting targets (some kids were already shooting), large track fields with cyborgs chasing children, holographic arenas with kids fighting each other, and finally closed off rooms which I presumed were the 'mental' training. I shuddered again.

How the f- sorry, I mean _hell _are we going to survive this?

**A/N: This story is still raging with popularity! Omigod! Thank you guys so much! I promised that some chapters will be in Dick's POV, but I'm not sure when. Right now, the story works better with it being Wally's POV seeing that he has no freaking clue what is going on. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! They are seriously appreciated! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so close to 100 reviews! Woo! Thank you guys so much! I'm so excited for 100! Anyways, I edited in my mind what I think the ending should be and I think it's even more epic and awesome! Yay! Well, I better start now.**

Wally POV

"Um, where do we go?" I asked Dick.

"We wait." he said, "They'll assign us."

I looked around the room some more and spotted something. Up, near the top of the room, was a balcony. The Supreme was standing there watching the crowd of children. I didn't get a good look at him yesterday, and even now it was hard to tell, but I noticed a few things about him.

He had military-styled ebony hair that somehow looked greasy. He was tan and, I think, had piercing black eyes. He was tall and muscular too. The most noticeable thing about him though was the large, X-shaped scar on his face. The X started at his temples and ended at the sides of his chin. I shivered.

A cyborg came over to us, "Richard Grayson, number 8357, your injuries limit your training capabilities. Report to room M3."

Dick had a look of fear come over his face before he quickly replaced it with a blank look. He headed over to the rooms that I thought were for mental training. Oh, God. Poor Dick.

"Wallace West, number 16425, report to room M7." My eyes widened. Oh, God! Poor me! I started walking over when I heard the cyborg speak again.

"Mary Gaynors, number 8352, report to E Track 2." I winced at that. Poor Mary.

I walked to what I though was room M7. I didn't walk quickly, but I didn't walk slow either. I didn't want to get in trouble here. It's too dangerous to try anything. How are we going to escape?

I walked into the room. It was really dark. I couldn't see a thing! Suddenly, something, it felt like a helmet, dropped down onto my head.

"Hey!" I tried getting it off, but I couldn't. My eyes suddenly felt heavy, and I collapsed.

I opened my eyes to see a horrifying sight: Dick was hanging over a vat of acid. There were numerous lacerations covering his body and blood was leaking from his nose, mouth, and was that blood coming from his ears?

"Dick!" I yelled. He didn't answer. Suddenly, I heard a creepy, psychotic laugh that sent shivers down my spine. The Joker came into view.

"HEHEHEHE, is little Flash Boy worried about bird brain here? Don't worry! I'm just giving him a little bath!" The Joker pulled a lever and Dick fell into the acid.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, but it was too late. The scenery suddenly changed to that of a park. I realized that this was probably the mental training. I tried to feel relieved, but I couldn't. Something about this 'training' made it impossible to think it wasn't real for more than a few seconds. I would think that Dick's death wasn't real, but then I would suddenly think it was. It really sucked.

"KID!" I was pushed by Flash. A large beam blasted from a villain's (I couldn't tell who it was.) weapon and hit him.

"NOOO!" I ran over to where Uncle Barry had been moments before, but all that was left was a pile of ashes. Tears ran down my face.

"No." I moaned as I collapsed to my knees.

"It was all your fault." A voice said.

"No! It wasn't!" I yelled.

"You could have saved him." The voice said.

"No!"

Suddenly, I was standing in front of the bioship. There was snow everywhere. My eyes widened in horror as I recognized the place.

_Artemis! Behind you!_

Artemis turned around and the disintegration beam blasted from the alien ship and hit her.

"ARTEMIS!" M'gann and I yelled.

Over and over, I had to watch my friends and family die. M'gann was burnt to a crisp. I watched Sportsmaster shove a huge chunk of Kryptonite right through Superboy's heart. Aqualad was dehydrated and left to die a slow and painful death. Zatanna was gagged, bound to a chair, and shot on the spot. I watched Dick die numerous times too.

I kept screaming and crying and trying to help, but it did nothing! They still died! Is this what Dick went through these past few weeks? No wonder the kid has no feelings.

I couldn't stop crying and begging, "Please stop! Please! I can't take it any more! PLEASE!"

The images stopped and I was back in the dark room. The helmet came off my head and a door opened. I had to shield my eyes from the bright light.

"Wallace West, report to E Track 3." I wilted in misery. More training? I'm in Hell.

I walked over to the track field nervously. There was no fun in the chasing. The kids had looks of pure fear on their faces as the cyborgs tried to grab them. I went over to my track and stood by a young girl. She seemed familiar.

"Hannah?" I asked. She stared up at me in surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked nervously. She kept glancing behind her at the cyborgs. They did look pretty menacing…

"It's me, Kid Flash."

"Kid Flash!" I shushed her. She spoke quieter, " It's really you! It's so awful here! Are we going to be rescued soon?"

I looked at her, trying to keep a brave face on, "I don't know when. Hopefully soon. Right now, do what they say and try to stay alive. Don't let the others know that I'm Kid Flash. I gotta keep my secret ID if you know what I mean." I winked at her and she giggled.

"Endurance training will begin in ten seconds. Get into ready positions." Suddenly, something wrapped around my neck. I looked down to see an inhibitor collar. I stared at it in horror. Crap! I really hope I'm a fast runner at regular speed. I looked at Hannah and saw that she was staring curiously at it.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just don't let yourself get caught." I whispered to her. She nodded.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Go!" We took off.

**A/N: I know that there wasn't much progress in this. I limit myself to only typing 1,000-1,500 words per chapter. That's part of the reason why I update so fast. I'm so excited though! I'm so close to 100 reviews! Please help me get there! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG! There are 100 reviews! OMG! I'm so happy! 6 chapters and 100 reviews are so awesome! Thank you guys so much! I can't believe it! Yay! Now I'd like to answer a few reviews.**

**XxNeonShadowsxX- Omigod, you're review… you're review was just so awesome. It really made me feel awesome. Just… just thank you. Thank you so much. **

**The Official Girl Wonder- It is an awesome idea, but I'm not really sure where to fit it. Plus, it messes with another idea of mine. It really is a great idea though.**

**Cryptvo keeper- Um… thank you?**

**Ok! Let's start the chapter!**

Wally POV

I will say that I was able to stay ahead of the majority of the kids. Thank God for that, though I was still pissed when a sixteen-year-old girl and a fourteen-year-old boy were able to stay ahead of me. I looked back and noticed that Hannah was lagging behind and tried to grab her hand, but she yanked it back.

"No! I've been doing this for I don't know how long, but any help is _bad_. They hurt you." she huffed as she ran.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I've been in," I shuddered, "mental training."

She looked at me confused, "What's that?"

"A nightmare." I replied. Her face was grave as it turned away from me and stared at the ground in concentration.

"Hey, Hannah?" She looked at me, "How many laps do we have to do?"

"We run until there's only one person running, whether we fall down and get captured or are too slow and get captured." God dammit. These kids are going to die before The Supreme even has a chance to execute them.

I'm not a good keeper of time, especially in here, but it felt like hours before it was there were two people left, the sixteen-year-old girl and me. We had run over 300 laps, and let me tell you, this was a big track. Each lap was like a mile!

I couldn't take it anymore. Without my powers, I can't run to far places without getting tired. Dammit. I collapsed in exhaustion. The cyborgs caught up to me and roughly lifted me from the ground by the collar of my shirt. The inhibitor collar came off.

The girl, looking as proud as ever, walked over to the cyborgs and held her arm out.

"Identified: Anna White, number 177." Wow, she's been here for a while. I'm surprised that she's survived this long, "As reward for passing our expectations, you may return to your room."

"Yes!" she cheered, mostly in relief. She walked, though with a slight limp, out of the room.

"Attention!" The Supreme boomed, "Training is now over for the day. But before you go, I'd like to make a few announcements! First, you all have done a _wonderful_ job today. I am excited for our upcoming battle! I'd also like to say that training is getting much better! There have been fewer and fewer executions! Congratulations! Now! Everyone, meet in the execution room!"

I looked around for Dick and saw him holding Mary's hand. She was looking around and beamed when she saw me. She said something to Dick, she was too far away to hear, and dragged him over to me.

"Wally! There you are! We've been looking for you!" Mary was trying to be cheerful, but she was pale and sweaty and kept glancing up at Dick. I looked at him and gaped in horror.

Dick was shaking and he had tear tracks on his face. Tears were still seeping through the cracks in his eyes. He seemed to curl in on himself. He couldn't even keep up a brave face for Mary. I felt myself shake and felt tears slide down my cheeks.

I wanted to scream! I wanted to yell! I wanted to tell that damn Supreme guy to shove that mental training up his ass! For God's sakes! Dick is a kid! A freaking thirteen-year-old kid who has suffered too much for his age!

My knees shook. I was going to collapse at any second. Mary grabbed my hand.

"No." she whispered, "Don't react now. Wait until we are back in our room. It is mostly safe there." I wanted to cry and scream even more. This innocent, five-year-old girl was _comforting_ us. This is wrong. This is all wrong.

Mary led us out of the training room and through all of those confusing hallways again. We came to the entrance of the execution room. Kids were lined up outside of it holding their right arms up, just like the training room.

"Identified: Mary Gaynors, number 8352. You are no longer at Row 109. Report to Row 361.

"Identified: Richard Grayson, number 8357. Report to Row 361."

"Identified: Wallace West, number 16425. Report to Row 361."

We trudged to our spots in our row. I looked around and noticed new kids filing in from the room I got the bar code from. I sighed. More kids are going to experience this torture. Great. Then my eyes widened.

I-I have lost hope! Look at me! I see new kids and all I do is sigh? What is wrong with me? God, I sicken myself. I turned to Dick.

"Dick?" He tilted his head toward me slightly, "Do you ever… do you ever feel ashamed of yourself? When you look at the new kids and you don't really react?"

He turned towards me and looked at me sadly, "So you finally cracked?" he sighed and looked down, scrunching his swelled eyes, "I do. Why shouldn't I? I'm a hero! I should be saving these kids! But instead… instead I just watch!"

Mary looked up at him and spoke quietly, "You saved my life. And I don't think that you should be ashamed. You tried saving the kids, but there's nothing that you could've done. He's all powerful."

"Is that it then?" I asked Dick, "Is there nothing we can do? Are we really going to have to take down the Justice League?"

"I don't know." he whispered, still looking at the ground, "I just don't know."

**A/N: Done! I am so excited! I never knew that this would be so popular! And not one bad review either! Thank you guys so much! You guys are the best! Thank you thank you thank you! Also, my next goal is 125 reviews so please help me get to it! Thank you again! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok first, I forgot to tell you guys something last chapter. My updates might be a few days late because I have summer work that I've been putting off. There is quite a bit of work to do so I won't be able to type as fast. I hope you guys understand. Anyways, next chapter will have something special in it. Not this one, but the next one. Enjoy!**

Wally POV

The Supreme walked up onto the stage, "It's that time of day again! I am disappointed say that there was one more execution on the list than yesterday. No matter! Now for those of you that are new, let me tell you something. Here, at this high-esteemed center, we train you kids for a high opportunity! But! After a week of training, if you still aren't up to our standards, well," He chuckled, "we have to get rid of you." Ugh, he's a repeater.

"And no. I don't mean sending you home. If I did, you all wouldn't even try, and we would have to send everyone home. What a waste of time. No, by getting rid of you, I mean executing you." The new kids gasped, just like yesterday, "Oh and for all you new kids out there, anyone who tries to be a hero," he chuckled again, "well, just watch."

We had to watch the clips again. I winced each time Dick was hit, but said person didn't even react. I sighed in relief when the clips were over.

"Oh, and to make sure you don't become unmotivated, we put on a little show for you guys. You get to watch the executions! Isn't that exciting!." They gasped again, "Alright, let's get started! Penelope Quinn." An eight-year-old girl with flowing blonde hair walked down the aisle. Her face was buried in her hands as she cried.

"Randall Miller." A four-year-old brunette boy walked down. He looked so frightened that it shattered my heart. I wanted to run out there and protect him, but it would only result in pain and inevitable death.

"Casey Anderson." I can't watch the kids that walk down anymore. I focused on the chamber that kids were standing in instead.

"Rita Kole." He started speeding up, "Walter Jackson."

"Tanner Underwood."

"Ivy Zeller."

"Amanda Creed."

"Daniel Lee."

"Julia Simon."

"Gregory Price." The Supreme stopped calling names and the last kid walked into the chamber. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I, along with the new kids, had no idea what was going to happen. I really didn't want to watch, but I knew I had no choice.

"And now, for the Grande Finale!" The Supreme brought out a remote and pressed a button. There was a loud explosion and the ground shook, almost knocking some of us off our feet.

There… there was a bomb in the chamber. There was a _bomb _in the chamber! Those kids were… were…. were… _blown up_! I could feel a hysteric laugh bubble it's way to my mouth. I held it back.

"The executions are done. Return to your cells." A voice said. I just stood there, staring at the chamber. There were charred spots covering the walls and the ground was flooded in black.

Oh God, I think I'm gonna puke.

"Come on." A voice next to me said quietly. I felt a hand grab my own, but I didn't react. My brain had completely shut down. I shuffled my feet as Mary, who I realized was the quiet voice, dragged Dick and me back to our room.

"Identified: Mary Gaynors, number 8352."

"Identified: Richard Grayson, number 8357."

"Identified: Wallace West, number 16425."

As soon as we entered the room, I collapsed to my knees. I sobbed loudly, unable to hold it in. I banged my fists on the ground screaming 'Why?' the entire time. Tears rained down my cheeks as I mourned for the children that would never see another day. Mary was also sobbing into Dick's chest, though not as loudly. Dick had tears running down his cheeks as he sightlessly stared at the wall.

The lack of sobs and screams that should be coming from Dick brought fresh tears to my eyes. I screamed and sobbed more at the realization that Dick is broken, almost completely broken. He's barely reacting to the awfulness that this is. And soon, I realized with dread, I'll be just like him too.

If the League ever finds us, will we be like zombies? Will we be broken and have to be institutionalized? I know that if we ever get out of this, we will need serious therapy.

"Everyone has returned to their cells. Food will now be served." Same as last time, food and water came down. This time, the food was… mushy peas. I stared at the food miserably. Then I snapped.

"I hate this!" I screamed, "I want out! I can't take it anymore!"

"Wally-" Mary started.

I ran to the walls, scratching them and trying to find some way to escape, "I can't take it! I miss everybody! I miss the Team! Artemis! Uncle Barry! Aunt Iris! I even miss freaking Batman!"

I dropped to the ground and curled into a ball. I rocked back in forth, whimpering, "We're going to die here. We're going to die here."

My cheek suddenly stung. My hand flew up to my cheek and I looked up, stunned, to see Dick hovering over me with his hand raised.

"Get a hold of yourself!" he snarled, "You're never going to get out of here if you don't _quit being a baby_!"

I was shocked. Dick has never spoken to me like that before, "I know what you just saw was awful, but you are going to be seeing that every day. Get used to it. We are going to escape, Wally. I promise you that. I can't speak about it out in public, it's even dangerous in here to speak about it, but I've been coming up with a plan."

"You have?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, but it's still a work-in-progress. I'm going to need a few more days to perfect it. Can you handle it, Wally? Or do I have to count you out of the plan?" Even if I couldn't see his eyes, I could feel his blind gaze staring into my soul. I shivered and closed my eyes. After a few seconds, I looked up.

"Yes," I said determinedly, "I can. Just work on getting us home, Dick."

**A/N: So I was originally going to do something else to the kids, but it seemed to Holocaust-ish. Yeah… Anyways, I have almost as many reviews as my other story! That is so awesome! Oh, and did you hear what Fanfiction is doing? They are deleting our stories! That is so uncool of them! They can't do that! We have a write to post our thoughts and ideas! Grrrrrrr! (clears throat) Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guess what! Batman is gonna be in the chapter! Yay! Go Batman! The Team will be in the chapter too! I wanted to do that last chapter, but I didn't want to stop right before the executions. So now is a better time. And yay! So many reviews! Thank you guys so much! I would just like to answer one review.**

**ZS- I never did think of that. But I've already mostly planned their escape soo….**

"Master Bruce, you really must take a break." Alfred said walking into the Batcave. He had a tray of tea and his famous cookies in hand.

"Alfred," Batman started, "Dick has been missing for over two weeks. Not only that, but yesterday, Young Justice went an unassigned mission. They told me that they had reason to believe that Dick, along with the other missing children, were in Star City."

"And why would they think that, sir?" Alfred asked.

"They had Zatanna use a locator spell that led them there. Upon arriving, they found an enormous vessel kidnapping more kids. In the process of saving the children, Kid Flash was kidnapped. Now, both Dick and Kid Flash are missing."

"I'm sure that they are planning some way to get back home." Alfred said, though he couldn't hide some of the worry in the voice.

"That's just it, Alfred. What if they can't escape? What if they're being tortured?" He refused to think that they were dead.

"Have you had any luck in locating the tracker in Robin's costume?" Alfred asked.

"I tried, but it disappeared where that concert was. There must have been something on that ship that blocked the signal." Batman sighed, "I have to find him, Alfred."

"I know, sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK-LINE)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How could we let it get away with Wally?" Artemis asked.

"I tried to get him out," M'gann said, "but one of the claws knocked me unconscious."

"Well then, you should have watched out for it!" Artemis snarled. M'gann reeled back in surprise.

"Hey!" Superboy said standing up, "Don't talk to M'gann like that!"

"Don't talk to _me _like that!" Artemis growled, also getting up. Superboy and Artemis were practically face-to-face. A fight would break out at any moment.

"Guys!" Zatanna yelled. She tried to sound commanding, but her voice cracked. She had been crying ever since Robin had disappeared, "Stop fighting! Fighting each other won't get Robin and Kid Flash back!"

"She is right." Aqualad said. He turned to Zatanna, "Have you had any luck in locating Robin and Kid Flash?"

Zatanna shook her head, "Something is blocking me. Whoever kidnapped these kids was very prepared on staying hidden."

"Of course he or she was." Artemis said bitterly, "_Batman_ hasn't even found them yet."

"Will you guys just _shut up_!" Red Arrow growled, "You're giving me a headache!" he turned to Artemis, "Being all mopey and grumpy will get you _nowhere_." he turned to the others, "If Batman can't find Robin and Kid Flash, then why don't we try? You guys found Red Tornado when the League couldn't. Why not Robin and Kid Flash?"

Everyone stared at him and then broke out smiling a little.

"You're a genius!" M'gann said and then paused, "But how are we going to find them? Last time, we had someone that we could question, and we had Wally come up with the plan."

"Then I guess we'll just have to come up with a new plan." Red Arrow looked so mischievous in that moment that it scared some of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master Bruce," Alfred said, walking into the cave, "Master Clark and Miss Diana are here to see you."

Batman just grunted in response. Alfred resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was unprofessional.

"I'll send them down." About a minute later, Superman and Wonder Woman came down.

"Bruce," Wonder Woman started, "you need to take a break. We haven't heard a word from you since we learned that Kid Flash was taken."

Batman didn't even turn to look at them. Superman chose to talk this time.

"Barry is depressed." he said. Batman didn't react. Superman narrowed his eyes, "I know you're upset, Bruce. You're not the only one. We all are trying to find Dick. We all care about him. And not just him, but Roy and Wally too. Now that Wally is gone, Barry has gone into a depression. He hasn't been answering us, no matter how many times we call."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Batman growled.

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes, "We don't expect you to do anything. We are just trying to tell you that you can't spend all of your time down here. This behavior is just encouraging Barry to act like this. It's not right! God, Bruce, we are all a mess! We don't have our leader or our comedic-relief guy! The Justice League is falling apart with the disappearance of our protégés and important heroes!"

Batman looked up and glared at her. She internally flinched, but she wouldn't let the emotion show.

"Bruce, if you come back to the Watchtower, it might push Barry into coming up, or at least answering us. We can work together on this. Just please get out of this cave." Superman waited for Batman's glare, but Wonder Woman got there first.

"Bruce," she said, face determined. She had a way to get him out, and it would work, "do you really want to continue to worry Alfred like this."

Batman's glared wavered for a second, but then it came back, "He's worried _sick _about you! You haven't gone up to the manor in days! Not to eat! Not to sleep! Have you even showered in the past two weeks?" There was no answer, "You need to take care of yourself! What would Dick say if he saw you right now?"

Batman glared at them for a few more seconds before sighing and looking down, "I'm not giving up on him."

Superman's eyes softened, "We're not telling you to give up. We're telling you to take care of yourself. Dick wouldn't want this of you."

Wonder Woman stepped closer to Batman, "Please, just go wash up, eat, and get some rest. You need and deserve it."

Batman stared into her eyes and then hunched his shoulders in defeat, "Fine."

"Don't worry, Bruce." Wonder Woman said as they headed upstairs, "We will find him. I promise you."

**A/N: About 400 words in, I had writer's block. Then I got through the team and had a sudden inspiration. I'm so proud of myself. And yay! We are so close to 150 reviews! That is so awesome! Thank you guys so much! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG! Over 150 reviews! That is so AWESOME! I can't believe that a 9-chapter story has over 150 reviews! Thank you guys so much! AHHHHH! I'm so ecstatic! Yay! Story time!**

**New A/N (as of June 21): I had to get rid of the song lyrics for fear that FFN would delete the story. I really don't want that to happen. Sorry.**

**Wally POV**

I had finally calmed down and ate the food. I couldn't afford not to. My metabolism wouldn't allow it.

"Hey, Dick?" Mary asked. She was sitting in Dick's lap, "Can you sing me that song?"

Song? What song? I looked over at them curiously.

Dick looked down at her and smiled, "Do you want to sing the female part?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "Of course!"

His smile grew and he hugged her closer. "Ok, here we go." He took a breath.

**(A/N: I sincerely apologize for this but apparently if you put lyrics of a song [Even if you give the band credit], they'll count it as a songfic and DELETE THE WHOLE ENTIRE STORY. I really don't want that to happen so I'll put the name of the song and who sang it at the bottom and you can listen to it on youtube. I sincerely apologize again. FFN isn't being cool right now. Thanks for understanding!)**

I stared at them, shocked, "Wow. That was… that was intense. And way too true."

"Yeah," Dick said, "I sang her that song when I had the time to. We weren't in the same cell so I couldn't always do it. She learned the female part and sings it with me sometimes. We sing other songs too sometimes. It soothes us."

"Even though that song is way too true, it kind of soothes me too. Knowing that the heroes are looking for us and trying to save us is a calming thought. That song just helps us remember that." Dick and Mary smiled at me.

"Food time has now ended. Prepare for sleep. You will be woken up for training in exactly seven hours."

"And there goes the moment." I said and then sighed.

"We might as well get some rest." Dick said, "With the plan I'm coming up with, we'll need all the energy we can get."

"What is the plan?" I asked curiously. I wanted to know what I had to do and how tough it would be.

"I'm not telling you now." Dick said, "I haven't fully completed it. I need to figure out one part first."

"And what would that be?" I asked, even more curious.

"Where our Robin and Kid Flash suits are. There's something in my belt that is necessary to this plan."

"Do you think he destroyed the clothes?" I asked.

"He probably had the kids' clothes incinerated, but not ours. The Justice League would be even more heartbroken if they had to fight us while we were in costume."

"How much longer do you think he's going to keep training kids before he decides that it's time to fight?" I asked worriedly.

Dick looked down at Mary, who was snuggled into his chest sleeping. His swelled eyes scrunched as if he were closing them. He sighed and looked up at me.

"I don't know, Wally, but I do know this. It will be soon. Very very soon."

"I don't want to fight them." I whispered.

"I don't want to either. But if we refuse," His face hardened, "he will kill us. And if we die, there's no hope in saving the kids or the Justice League."

"I wonder how Uncle Barry is taking my kidnapping."

Dick smiled slightly at me, "I bet he's worried sick. He cares about you like you're his own son. He and Iris love you."

"Oh God," I said, scared, "Iris is going to kill me for getting kidnapped."

"Nah," Dick said, "she'll yell at you, and then cry and hug you and make you promise to never worry her like that again."

I thought about it, "Yeah, you're probably right." I yawned and Dick chuckled.

"We should go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm just worried about what I'm going to have to endure."

"At least you don't have to do mental training all day." Dick said bitterly. He held Mary closer to him and lied down. I scooted closer to him.

"Stay strong, Dick." I whispered, closing my eyes, "Stay strong."

**A/N: The song is Hero by Skillet. The song inspired the title of this story. I love that song. Also, I spent the day with my friend and I worked on Spanish too. Also, I started typing this last night, but then I started watching the Batman movies. I'm really upset that Dick Grayson is like 18! Whatever happened to 8? Or Tony Zucco? He is kind of hot though… Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Woo! 170 reviews for just 10 chapters! That is so awesome! You know, I look at people's stories that have tons of reviews and I just think 'Those people are so freaking lucky' so thank you! Alright, here is the story! Oh and one review I want to answer:**

**ZS- I was thinking of doing one other. It'll probably be near the end though.**

Dick POV

"You may have access to the bathroom. You will have access for no longer than five minutes." I moaned a little sitting up and letting go of Mary. I rubbed my eyes and tried to open them. Damn, I still can't see. I heard two more groans.

"Wally, Mary, get up. We need to get ready for training." Mary got up and used the bathroom. After she was done, I went and then Wally did.

"Bathroom time has expired. Food will now be served." I heard the food being lowered into the room when Mary and Wally suddenly gasped.

"What?" I asked, "What is it?"

"It's- it's bread." Mary breathed.

"I though that they only gave us disgusting, jail-food-type stuff. Not… bread."

"This is not good." I said.

"Why?" Wally asked. Oh, Wally… So clueless.

"It _means _that something big is going to happen soon. Really big."

"Like Defeat-The-Justice-League big?" Wally asked.

"Definitely." I said. I reached out and found the bread. I picked it up and studied it, not by looking at it of course. It felt stale and hard. I took a bite and almost gagged.

"I don't know where this bread has been," I rasped, coughing a little, "but it's some of the worst food I've had here."

"Really?" Wally asked worriedly. I nodded. I heard Wally pick up the bread and then spit it out.

"Yuck! Disgusting! Are they trying to poison us?" Then he stopped, realizing what he said, "Oh, uh, maybe they're just feeding us bad food. Yeah," he chuckled nervously, "that's all."

"Come on. Let's just eat it." I said, "We don't want to starve. Especially you, Wally."

Wally laughed nervously again and we split the bread. After a few minutes, the bowls were picked up.

"Food time has now ended. Depart from your rooms and proceed to the training room." I felt Mary grab my hand and lead me out of the room. I hate being blind. It sucks! At least it's not permanent.

"Identified: Nicole Prince, number 904."

"Identified: Veronica Summers, number 5602.

"Identified: Jackson Garcia-"

"Identified: Michael-"

"Identified: Mary Gaynors, number 8352."

"Identified: Richard Grayson, number 8357."

"Identified: Wallace West, number 16425."

I heard a cyborg come over to us, "Richard Grayson, number 8357, your injuries still limit your training capabilities. Report to room M16."

I sighed. I hated the mental training room. I heard the cyborg speak again as I started walking away, "Wallace West, number 16425, report to station W10."

Wally is going to be training with the weapons then. At least he won't have to do the mental training. Thank God.

I knew the training room by heart now and could navigate through it, even with my blindness. I found the room and walked in. A helmet came down onto my head and I collapsed to the ground and passed out.

I opened my eyes to see that I could _see _again. Just like yesterday, I was back in the circus. I was standing on the platform watching my parents fly on the trapeze set. I looked down to see I was eight years old again. Great. I felt this really weird feeling go through me, and while in the back of my mind I knew that it wasn't real, the helmet made me believe it was. I suddenly got excited and couldn't wait to jump into my mother's advancing arms.

Suddenly, I heard a weird grinding noise and looked up to see the wires breaking. My head snapped back to my parents and I watched their faces turn into looks of shock and horror. The wire snapped, and I reached for my mother's hands, but I couldn't reach them. I could only watch in despair as my parents plummeted towards the ground.

"Mami! Tati!" I couldn't help but yell. I climbed down the ladder as fast as I could and ran towards their bodies, "Nu!"

I fell to my knees in front of their broken, bleeding bodies and held them, sobbing. I caressed my mother's caved-in face and held my dad's shattered hand. I could feel the blood soaking my costume and staining my hands.

"Mami! Tati! Treziţi-vă! Ridică-te! Te rog!" Momentarily forgetting about the blood, I buried my face in my hands. When I tasted the blood, I yanked my hands away from my face. My tears had turned red, giving the image that I was crying blood. **(Mom! Dad! Wake up! Get up! Please!)**

I heard another scream and look up to see Bruce and Alfred falling.

"NO!" I screamed. I watched them crash into the ground with a wave of blood exploding around them. I choked on the horror and misery and stumbled over to them.

"Br-Bruce." I whispered, stroking Bruce's face. I turned to Alfred, "Alfred. N-no. No!"

More screaming sounded in the tent and I looked up to see the whole team falling. I could only watch in anguish and flinch when the sound of crunching and shattering bones echoed throughout the tent.

I broke down crying. I couldn't help it. I kneeled in the pond of blood and cried. I buried my bloody face in my stained hands and sobbed the loudest I had ever sobbed. I wailed in the silence and fell onto my side.

I could feel the nightmare continuing and felt the blood moving. I looked up to see the pond turning into an ocean. Waves of blood were rocking violently and started pushing me around. I couldn't see the bodies anymore.

I didn't even try to swim. I knew it was useless and I was too depressed. I wanted to die with them. I didn't want to be alone! I just wanted to drown in the sea of blood and join the ever-growing pile of ended lives that I seemed to cause.

A wave covered my head, blood flooded into my mouth, and everything went dark.

**A/N: Ok guys I have a question (I will be asking this in my other story too.). Do you want me to create more new stories with longer (but not too much longer) updates or just keep these 2 (technically 3 if you count my Percy Jackson one) going with slightly faster updates? I really want to post them but I don't want you guys to be upset with the longer updates. Please tell me what you think. I'm gonna leave a poll up for it too. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's coming my friends. I don't know exactly when, but it's coming! I never really plan the middle of these things. I just go with the flow. I am super excited though. Do you think we could get to 200 reviews? That would be so awesome! Please help me get there! I would just like to answer one review:**

**ZS- I might… maybe… I'll see where this goes and if I can fit it in, I'll do it.**

**Oh and if you go back a chapter and notice the Hero lyrics missing, someone warned me that the story could be deleted because of that (their story was deleted because they had lyrics) and I don't want to take any chances so…yeah…**

Dick POV

I gasped as I woke up and saw the light from the open door. Wait, saw? My eyes widened slightly when I realized I could somewhat see. It's weird because my eyes shouldn't be somewhat healed already. I wonder if The Supreme did something… I stumbled out and went searching for Mary.

"Mary!" I called.

"Dick!" I heard her yell. She ran up to me and grabbed my hand. I gripped that hand hard, needing the support. She squeezed my hand back reassuringly. She dragged me over to near the balcony where The Supreme stood. The Supreme started speaking.

"Attention!" The Supreme boomed, "Training is now over for the day. But before you go, I'd like to make a few announcements! First, you all have done a _wonderful_ job today. I am excited for our upcoming battle! I'd also like to say that training is getting much better! There have been fewer and fewer executions! Congratulations! Now! Everyone, meet in the execution room!"

"Wally!" Mary called. She dragged me over to the entrance of the training room. I would've told her that I could somewhat see now, but I think she liked feeling useful. I wasn't going to be the one to crush that dream.

"Hey!" Wally said quietly, "Those weapons… those weapons are insane. And not in the good way."

"I know." I said, "They really could destroy the League." Wally shuddered.

Mary grabbed our hands and led us to the execution room. We got into our row and waited. After a few minutes, The Supreme walked onto the stage.

"It's that time of day again! I am pleased to say that we have two less executions than yesterday! Congratulations! Now for those of you that are new, let me tell you something. Here, at this high-esteemed center, we train you kids for a high opportunity! But! After a week of training, if you still aren't up to our standards, well," He chuckled, "we have to get rid of you."

"And no. I don't mean sending you home. If I did, you all wouldn't even try, and we would have to send everyone home. What a waste of time. No, by getting rid of you, I mean executing you." The new kids gasped, "Oh and for all you new kids out there, anyone who tries to be a hero," he chuckled again, "well, just watch."

I saw the clips play and winced slightly every time I heard myself scream or watched the beating.

"Oh, and to make sure you don't become unmotivated, we put on a little show for you guys. You get to watch the executions! Isn't that exciting! Alright, let's get started! Melanie Brenner." I didn't want to see the kids walking toward the stage. I could almost feel their fear.

"Vivian Garner."

"Jacob Howell."

"Zachary Powers."

"Drake O'Neill."

"Caitlin Kipling."

"Linda Wellington."

"Patricia Lewis." He stopped calling names and waited for the last kid to walk into the chamber, "And now, for the Grande Finale!"

There was a pause, a large and loud explosion, and the ground rocked, almost knocking me over.

A few kids screamed while others sobbed. I heard Wally's breathing become heavy and quick and Mary's breath hitched.

"The executions are done. Return to your cells." Mary grabbed our hands again and led us to our room.

"Identified: Mary Gaynors, number 8352."

"Identified: Richard Grayson, number 8357."

"Identified: Wallace West, number 16425."

As soon as we entered the room, I let the tears in my eyes fall. Even if I have been doing this for almost three weeks, I can never really get over the fact that _children are dying_. Wally collapsed to his knees and Mary sat on the ground. I crouched down and hugged her close as she sobbed into my chest.

"Dick?" Wally asked. I looked up at him, "Is the plan almost ready?"

"Yes." I replied, "Actually I was going to start the plan right after dinner."

"Really?" he asked, "How?"

"You'll see." I said ominously, "But we are going to have to be extremely careful so don't get too excited." He nodded.

"Everyone has returned to their cells. Food will now be served." The bowls came down and I saw that there was bread again. I picked it up slowly and examined it. I took a small bite and almost spit it back out.

"It's a little bit better than this morning, but it still sucks."

"Ugh." Wally said. We grabbed the bread and practically forced it down our throats. We needed the energy.

"Ok, listen up." I said. Wally and Mary looked up at me, "The claws are going to come down any second and come to pick the bowls up. We are each going to grab one claw and ride up until the panel closes."

"Aren't there alarms or sensors or something on the claws?" Wally asked.

"No, I tested them out once. I don't want to ride all the way up though just in case there are cyborgs up there or something."

"How do you know our clothes will be up there?" Wally asked.

"I don't." I said, "But we'll be free and will have the chance to go look for them. Now are you in or out?"

Wally and Mary stared at me and nodded once, "I'm in." they both said determinedly. The panel opened and the claws started coming down.

"Ok," I said, "let's get out of here."

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I had writer's block and I've had the most BUSY week. I went to the LMFAO concert (:D) and then I got to sit in the audience of Family Feud for 2 days (I had to get up early for that ). I've been seriously working on my Spanish homework (my mom is forcing me, though I'm kind of glad she is). I am going on vacation from July 1- 10. I think I'm bringing my laptop but I'm not going to spend a lot of time on it. Yeah… Sorry again! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I did end up taking my laptop on vacation. Yay! And I finished my Robin, KF, Speedy: Past and Present story! Another yay! I'm going to type this chapter first and then start the sequel! Triple the yay! I'm really excited so excuse all my yays. Let's start!**

Dick POV

"Food time has now ended. Prepare for sleep. You will be woken up in exactly seven hours." The claws continued to come down. We each grabbed one and started riding up.

"Ok." I said, "As soon as the panel closes, spread out your legs and arms. We will climb up the walls." They nodded.

The panel closed and they did as I said. I was on top with Mary in the middle and Wally on the bottom. That way, I could check for danger, and if Mary fell, Wally could catch her. Her arms and legs were just wide enough to climb up the walls.

Slowly but surely, we shuffled our hands and feet up the wall. When we reached the top, I slowly lifted my head and looked out the open panel.

The entire room was made of steel. Thin claws protruded from random places along the walls and looked like they were cooking… something… in large steel pots. There were multiple openings in the ground. They probably led to the other cells. I looked down at the others.

"Ok." I whispered, "There are only claws. No cyborgs. We should still be careful though." They nodded.

I slowly climbed out and crouched by the opening. Mary started to climb out and I grabbed her and sat her down beside me. Wally climbed out and ducked behind the opening.

"What do we do now?" Mary asked.

"Look for a doorway." I replied, looking around. I spotted one across the room and motioned towards it. Wally and Mary nodded and we started crawling towards it. We made it to the doorway and I slowly looked around the corner to see if anything was there. I saw cyborgs and drew my head back quickly. I turned towards the others.

"Four cyborgs." I mouthed. I waited for them to march away before poking my head out again.

"Coast is clear." I mouthed. We crawled out then stood up, crouching low. We ran like that, searching for a door that could possibly hold our clothes. I stopped suddenly, and the others ran into me.

"Dude!" Wally whispered. I slapped my hand over his mouth, and opened a random door and pushed him and Mary in there. I ran in and the door closed.

"What-" I covered Wally's mouth again as the sound of cyborgs stomping past the door was heard. His eyes widened and he finally stopped mumbling muffled complaints into my hand. The cyborgs passed and we stood up again.

"Who are you?" A voice suddenly asked. Our eyes widened and we turned around to see a young kid staring at us. He was surrounded by four other kids who were on the ground, sleeping.

"It's ok." I whispered, "We are going to help you."

His head tilted, "How?"

I smiled, "Just wait here and pretend that you haven't seen us."

"Ok." We left and started running again.

"Dick?" Wally whispered, "How are we going to know which door it is?"

"I don't know. Usually for these types of things, some miracle happens that allows us to get to our goal."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Some cyborgs will walk out of a random room and when we look in, we'll see that our clothes are in there." Wally looked confused, but continued running. Suddenly, a door opened. We pressed ourselves against the wall and three cyborgs walked out. Luckily, they didn't see us. I peered around the doorway and saw even more cyborgs in the room. In the center of the room, my Robin costume and Wally's Kid Flash costume were on display.

"See?" I whispered, "It's always some convenient miracle."

We ran into the room and hid behind steel boxes before the door closed behind us. At the other end of the room, The Supreme was sitting and eating a gourmet buffet. There were a whole turkey, fancy looking mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, various salads, caviar, escargot, French-looking desserts, and other foods that I didn't recognize even with my billionaire, fine-dining knowledge.

"How do we get the clothes?" Wally mouthed.

"…I don't know." I mouthed back, "Let's just wait a minute."

"Alright, I'm ready for sleep." The Supreme said. There were ten cyborgs in the room and four of them cleared the table and left the room. The other six draped a robe onto The Supreme and carried him out of the room. When the door closed, we stared at each other bewilderedly.

"What the hell?" Wally whispered.

"I told you. Convenient miracle. Come on!" We silently ran to the clothes and grabbed them.

"Uh, where do we change?" Wally asked. I turned to Mary.

"Watch the door while we change. If it opens, yell our names." She nodded and turned around. We quickly changed and crouched behind the boxes again.

"What do we do now?" Wally asked. I checked each of the pockets of my belt and (thankfully) noticed that nothing was taken from them. I pulled out a few bombs and held them up in front of Wally.

"Now? Now we help the kids escape and then nuke the place sky high!"

Wally and Mary looked at me, looked at each other, back at me, and then grinned.

**A/N: Ok, I promise that there will be one more Team/Batman chapter before this ends. It might be an Epilogue (That's what I'm thinking of doing.), but I'm not sure. Anyways, Yay! So many reviews! Over 200! That is so awesome people! You guys are the best! Also, for all of those people who are fans of my Robin, KF, Speedy: Past and Present story, the sequel will be out in a few days. I just wanted to update this first. Yay! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So they are escaping! Yay! And I got my new story out! Another yay! I'm yaying a lot lately aren't I? I'm just in a really good mood. Though summer is already more than halfway over… not yay… Anyways, when I finish this story (don't worry it won't be for another few chapters) I will probably start the oneshots or one of the de-age stories… probably the oneshots… Story time!**

"You are an idiot, Speedy!" Artemis yelled, smacking a branch away. The Team was trekking through an uncharted forest.

"It's Red Arrow!" Red Arrow snapped back.

"Calm down." Aqualad said, "Fighting is not the answer."

"I have every right to yell!" Artemis growled, "This idiot gets our hopes up and what does he do? Tells us that his big, awesome plan is to search in the secluded areas that the League would never look in. There's a reason why they wouldn't look in these areas! It's because there's _no possible chance_ of them being here!"

"Hey! At least I came up with a plan!" Red Arrow yelled, "You were just sitting around, moping and yelling at people, which you're doing right now!"

"Shut up!" Superboy growled. Miss Martian flew a little ways back, slightly frightened by the fighting.

"Connor's right." Zatanna said, "You guys fighting will not help us find Robin and Wally. It'll only slow us down."

Artemis and Red Arrow glared at her then dropped their eyes to the ground.

"Come on. Let's just keep moving." Miss Martian said. Everyone nodded and continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BRUCE!" Batman inwardly cringed as the angry voice filled the Batcave. Wonder Woman stomped down the steps, not even bothering to fly. Superman followed behind her, looking wary of her.

"Bruce!" Wonder Woman yelled again, "I thought we already talked about this! Get out of the Batcave!"

"I'm still finding Robin." Batman growled.

"It's not doing any good!" Wonder Woman snapped back, "You've been searching and searching but with not results! Searching more isn't going to help you or Robin! Get that through your thick skull!"

Batman could feel the Amazonian power radiating for her and had to push down the urge to flinch. He was Batman. He doesn't flinch.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing." Batman growled.

"Bruce," Superman said, his voice more kind than Wonder Woman's, "You promised to take care of yourself."

"I didn't promise you anything." Wonder Woman rolled her eyes.

"I thought we discussed this already. You can't put Alfred through this. He's devastated. He loves Dick just as much as you do."

"I have to find him." Batman grunted.

"And what do you think will happen when he comes back? He'll see that you've practically destroyed yourself trying to find him. _He'll_ be devastated! He hates it when you do this to yourself! Do you really want him to see you like this?"

There was silence for a few moments until finally, "No."

"I thought so." Wonder Woman said. Superman stepped forward.

"Bruce, we haven't heard from Barry in days. Look what it has done to Iris." Superman pressed a button on the Batcomputer. A window popped up showing a news channel.

"This is Iris West-Allen reporting a new list of disappearances in Central. For the past few days, Nicole Drake, Ian Kane, Lilith Dier, Cassandra Miner, Brandon Myer, and" she choked, "Wallace West have disappeared. They- they" A few tears slipped from her eyes, "disappeared without a trace. Police are baffled as to what could have t-taken the children. P-please," her voice was hitching as more tears poured down her face. Her face was desperate, and it was difficult to understand what she was saying, "if you have seen _any_ of them, contact the police immediately."

Superman pressed the button again and the window disappeared.

"You aren't the only one suffering, Bruce." Superman said, "Thousands of families are suffering the same thing."

"But I have the power, technology, and determination to find him." Batman growled.

"Bruce." Wonder Woman said in a deadly voice, "If you don't go upstairs right now, I will drag you up there and tie you to your bed with my lasso until Dick is found."

Bruce internally flinched. When Wonder Woman wanted to be scary, she could _really_ be scary.

"…I'm not leaving."

Anger flashed in Wonder Woman's eyes, but it disappeared when Superman put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just leave him be." Superman said, "This isn't working."

Wonder Woman stared at him intensely, and then sighed, looking down. She looked back up at Batman.

"Fine. Do what you want. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. Have fun in this prison hole." Wonder Woman left. Superman sighed and looked at Batman.

"You really should listen to her. It's not good for anyone to stay down here. I know you won't listen to me, but it was worth a shot." Superman left.

Batman sighed. He knew that they were right; he just didn't want to stop. He needed to do something, to keep busy. Also, he was Batman. Batman doesn't take orders from anybody. He sighed again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I swear, Speedy. Next time you say you have a plan, I will beat you until you are crying for mercy." Artemis growled.

"It's Red Arrow!" he snapped.

"Shut up!" Connor yelled.

"I can't take it!" Zatanna yelled, "You guys are driving me insane! Everyday, it's fighting, fighting, and more fighting! Is this really what we've become? Are Robin and Wally really the ones that keep us stable, together?"

Connor, Artemis, and Red Arrow looked down guiltily.

"Without them, this team would not have been." Aqualad said, "They were the ones to convince me to go to Cadmus."

There was a moment of silence, each mourning for their lost team members in their own way. After a few more moments, they continued walking. M'gann stayed near the back, silent during the entire argument. She stared down at the ground sadly, silent tears slipping down her face.

"Oh Robin, Wally, where are you?" she whispered.

**A/N: So I had someone keep asking me for another Batman/Team chapter (I seriously can't remember who it was and I'm too lazy to see who) and I thought, why not? So yeah, that was Roy's big plan. The Team isn't very happy about it. After like one day, Batman has gone back to secluding himself in the Batcave. Sigh… Anyways, loving the reviews! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yeah! They are going to blow up the place! Yay! I love explosions! So this chapter…. This chapter… I don't know how to explain it. Just read. There. Oh, and I want to answer one review. It was anonymous but I was curious.**

**Guest: You saw what I did? What did I do?...**

Dick POV

"So how are we going to blow the place up?" Wally asked.

"We find the main controls." I replied, "The ones that control the cyborgs and the cells. We set the kids free and then I'll set up the bombs. I'll leave it on a countdown so that we can escape."

"Good plan." Wally said, "Just one question though. Where are the main controls?"

"It'll probably be in the center of this prison. Most places like this do."

"Are we seriously going by stereotypes? And how are we going to find the center?"

I shrugged, "The stereotypes have worked for us so far. And to find the center, we just need to go into the vents." I pointed to an air vent in the back of the room.

We quietly ran towards the air vent and got in. I was leading in the front with Mary in the middle and Wally in the back. After a while of crawling, Wally spoke.

"How do you know we're not going in circles or something?" I looked back at him.

"Hope. Even in the worst of situations, you can still rely on hope."

"I thought you had lost hope. When I first came here, you seemed so broken."

"I will admit that I mostly had. But seeing Mary's bravery, and seeing that I needed to help you, helped me regain my hope. Thanks."

"Look." Mary said quietly and suddenly, "Do you see that light up there?"

Our heads snapped up to see that Mary was right. Farther down the vent tunnel, there was a small sliver of light. As we got closer, the light got bigger and the vents got hotter. By the time we reached the light, we were sweating profusely.

"Man!" Wally whispered, wiping his forehead, "It's hot!"

"Shh!" I shushed. I looked down to see that we had made it. We were right above the controls room.

The room was similar to a boiler room. It was hot and there were giant barrels of lava scattered around the room. Cyborgs patrolled throughout the entire room. But the million-dollar prize was in the center of the room. There, I could see the main controls. Five cyborgs guarded it.

"So, what's the plan? How are we going to get to the main controls without alerting all of the cyborgs?" Wally asked.

"Like this." I quietly opened the grate and set it beside me. I took out a few smoke bombs and threw them as far away from the controls as possible. All of the cyborgs' heads snapped toward the smoke at once. They rushed over to the smoke and disappeared into it. I quickly and quietly jumped out of the vent. Mary jumped and I caught her. Wally jumped down and we started running.

I got to the controls and looked it over. There were many flashing buttons and dials and switches. I plugged my wrist computer into the controls and started hacking them.

"Wally," I whispered, "keep lookout. I'll try to be as fast as possible." He nodded.

I was able to break in without being detected and started shutting the cyborgs down. That was the first priority. The screen told me it was 100% done and I heard the cyborgs in the corner drop with a loud clang. Then, I started turning off the electric fence outside and opened it. Finally, I opened every cell in the base. I hacked a little deeper and was able to get to the intercom.

"Kids! Kids of all ages! This is Robin speaking! The cells are open, the cyborgs have been shut down, and the electric fence outside is off and open! Get out! Get out now!"

I started setting up the bombs in places that would cause the most damage. As I did, I started speaking, "Alright, Wally, Mary, go."

"What?" Kid Flash asked, astonished, "No! I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to!" I said back, "This place is going to blow soon and I need you to make sure every kid gets out. Can you run around and make sure that every cell and hallway is empty?"

"And what? Let you stay here and get killed? No!"

"We're not leaving you, Dick." Mary said determinedly. My eyes narrowed.

"Wally, you're job is to protect. If you don't leave with Mary, she will stay here and _die._" I looked up at him, "Please, don't let that happen.

Wally stared at me, conflict raging in his emerald eyes. He didn't want to leave me, yet he knew how much Mary's survival meant to me.

"Please." I pleaded, "For me."

Wally stared at me for a few more seconds, tears forming in his eyes, before he bowed his head.

"Alright," he said, "but don't die. For me." I nodded.

"You have fifteen minutes." I told him.

Wally nodded and grabbed Mary and turned around to run out.

"No! Wait! Dick! I won't leave you!" Wally took off, but I could still Mary's hysterical pleas.

I turned back toward the controls, setting up the timer for when the bombs would explode. I knew there was little chance of my survival, but I had to save the kids. My last stand. My last sacrifice. At least I'll go out with a bang.

I could feel the minutes pass by and I hoped that Wally and all the kids would be out soon.

Hope. It'll be with me until the end.

**A/N: I know I'm going a bit slow on this but like I said, I only like writing 1,000- 1,500 words. And that includes author's notes. I also like stopping in certain places so… yeah… anyways, what's going to happen? Will Robin be ok? Find out next time! Review!**

**P.S. There are only a few chapters left! Ah!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OMG guys! We are so close to 300 reviews! I've never had 300 reviews before! Will you help me get to it? Please? Anyways, I saw The Dark Knight Rises and it was awesome! But I feel really bad for those people in Colorado… Did anyone hear about that? It was awful! :,(**

Wally POV

_Oh God! Oh God! Dick, please be ok! Please get out in time!_

I rushed through the hallways of this hellhole, making sure that the kids made it out of here. I stopped in front of one of the rooms with five kids in it.

"Get out! Robin wasn't lying! We can help you! But you have to get out! This place is going to blow up! Get out!" The kids nodded, eyes wide with fear and gratitude, and hurried out of the room. I sped off again.

"Wally! Put me down! I have to go back to Robin! I'm not leaving him!" Mary yelled.

"I'm sorry, Mary. No. Your safety is more important." She bowed and her head and started sobbing. I continued to run and warn kids, knowing that there was nothing I could do to comfort her. I kept running and looking through each doorway when Mary suddenly screamed.

"Look out!" I looked forward and skidded to a halt as I saw a huge mob of kids trying to push through the doorway of the execution room. There was a lot arguing and screaming going on too.

"Hey!" I yelled, to no avail, "QUIIIIEEEEEEETTTTTTTT!"

Silence followed and I cleared my throat, "Everyone just calm down. We are on a time limit and everyone needs to get out. Don't fight. Just keep moving. Now come on!"

The kids obeyed and started filing into the execution room with more order. We walked through the tattoo room and back into the hallway with the scanning chamber. We walked into the clothes room to see it bare. Not one piece of clothing in sight. Though there were four dead cyborgs on the ground. Finally, we rushed out to see flashing lights and an open gate. As we ran toward the gate, I saw a bunch of giant ships, open but empty.

So no more kids are being kidnapped at the moment. Good.

"Go! Go! Go!" I yelled. Mary sniffed. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Rob will get out of this, Mary. He always does." She nodded and sniffed again. We ran out of the gate and almost stopped at what we saw.

There was nothing but rocks. Rocks, rocks, and more rocks! Rocks for miles!

"Crap." I muttered then I spoke louder, "Come on! We have to get as far away as possible! It's going to blow up and we don't want to be anywhere near where we can get hit!" The kids put on a new burst of speed and started running faster. I looked back to see more kids running after us. I didn't see Robin though.

"Come on, Dick." I whispered, "Where are you?"

"Please come, Dick." Mary whispered.

"Move faster! Come on!" I yelled again. After running for another few minutes we heard something. We stopped and looked back to see a tiny sliver of smoke coming from the building. Then, another explosion sounded, and fire spit up from the roof. That seemed to be the catalyst. A number of explosions went off, like the Grand Finale on the Fourth of July, until one giant explosion rocked the ground and blew up the building. Ash and debris rained down. The debris didn't hit us, but the ash and some embers blew towards us and covered us.

"Robin!" Mary screamed.

"NO! ROBIN! NO!" I screamed. I dropped to my knees and felt tears drip down my face. I cradled Mary to my chest as she sobbed. More kids gasped as they realized what I meant.

"Robin! Robin! Robin!" Kids were crying as they wailed his name. But no one answered.

"Robin! You promised!" I bawled. I buried my ash-covered face in my hands and sobbed more.

"No! No! No!" I moaned. Suddenly, a kid shouted.

"Look!" I followed where he was pointing and saw a figure coming out of the flames (We really weren't that far away.).

We stared, terrified and hopeful at the same time. The figure burst through the flames, holding his shoulder and limping heavily. He had a cape wrapped around him.

"Robin!" I shouted. He hurried over as fast as he could and I ran towards him. As soon as I got to him, he collapsed and I caught him. I ran him back over and laid him down.

"Robin! Oh thank God!" I said, relieved.

"Robin! You're ok!" Mary said, tears still streaming down her face.

"Yeah." he panted, "Though I don't know for how long."

"How did you survive?" I asked. He held up his cape.

"Flame resistant cape. I once got caught in an explosion that Joker caused. Batman made sure I'd be protected after that." Robin was breathing heavily.

"Oh Robin." Mary came over and hugged him. He winced, but hugged her back.

"KF," Robin whispered, "I- I don't know how long I'll be ok. That was a pretty big blast."

"It's ok, Robin! I can call the Justice League! Just hold on! Don't close your eyes!" He nodded and laid his head back down.

"The Justice League is coming? We're saved!" Kids started cheering again. I reached for my com-link when a voice that sent chills down my spine spoke.

"The Justice League you say? Well, I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm afraid you're not going to be saved and you're never going to leave."

I looked up to see the cold, black eyes of The Supreme.

**A/N: You know what? I actually had no issues writing this. This is the first time in a while where I didn't have writer's block. Awesome! Oh and this is going to be about 2 maybe 3 more chapters. Sad… but happy at the same time! I can start new stories soon! Yay! And I can focus more on Not Again! Yay again! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So The Supreme survived! Gasp! Who will win in the final showdown? Will Robin survive? Will the kids be saved? And who exactly is The Supreme? Well, find out now! Go on! Read!**

Wally POV

"You!" I yelled. The Supreme merely chuckled in response.

"You children need to learn discipline and respect." The Supreme said. Then his face darkened and he growled, "When I'm finished with you, they will know to fear and follow me."

"Bring it on!" I challenged. I ran towards him and tried to punch him, but he dodged and socked me in the gut, "Augh!"

I ran back around and was able to punch him in the face, but it didn't do much. He barely reacted. He smirked at me.

"Your petty hits won't do much, boy." he said, roundhouse kicking me. I went flying and slammed into the ground a few feet away.

"Why do you want to destroy the Justice League?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"It was their faults that I lost everything." he spat, "I used to be a normal businessman. I had a beautiful wife and a son."

"What did they do that made you lose everything?" I asked angrily, trying to kick his legs out. He reacted by punching me in the nose. Blood squirted out and I clutched it.

"The Joker was attacking Gotham." he started, "I was there for a business meeting, and my family came with me. He killed my wife and son. Then, he kidnapped me. He asked me, 'Why so serious?' and told me I needed a new face. He was in the middle of carving my face when Batman finally came."

"So you should only be mad at Batman, not the whole League." I replied, trying to get in another punch. He dodged and kicked me in the back, sending me sprawling again. I spit out some blood and stood up again.

"No. When Batman saved me, Superman happened to be with him too. I was disgusted with how _Superman_ was in Gotham and it still took forever for them to save me. And they didn't even save my family."

"So you're an ordinary man with a sob story. Boohoo." I growled. I looked over at Robin for a second to see blood leaking out of the many visible cuts (His costume was torn in many places) that covered his body. He had a huge cut on his temple too. His eyes barely open and blood trickling out of his mouth.

_Oh God! He's internally bleeding! I have to hurry! Dick, please don't die!_

"They didn't save my son, so if I have to suffer, then other families will too."

"Why did you kidnap four- and five-year-olds to train? You know that they wouldn't be able too." I said, barely dodging another punch by him. I punched him in the jaw, not that it did much.

He sneered at me, "I know, but I just wanted to shove it in their faces that they were powerless in saving these children."

That was it. Something inside me snapped. I could feel rage boil within me as I let out a roar of fury and charged for him. With speed I didn't know he possessed, he grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the ground. I felt his heavy boot smash onto my chest, keeping me on the ground.

"You insolent little boy. You cannot stop me! I was trained by the best! I am invincible! I will send those children into battle, and I will destroy the Justice League! Then, the world _will_ be mine! I will rid the world of heroes _and_ villains! The battle will have been won!" He wasn't chuckling. He was laughing like a loonatic!

"You're crazy!" I was able to choke out. He smiled a slightly psychotic smile at me.

"We'll see about that when the Justice League is dead." He raised his foot above me and I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst to happen.

But it never came.

Instead, the heavy weight was lifted from my chest and I heard a loud thud. I opened my eyes and turned to see The Supreme lying facedown on the ground, unconscious. There was a little trickle of blood seeping from the back of his head. A batarang was lying next to him. I looked over at Robin to see him propped up on one arm, batglaring at The Supreme.

"The battle is over, you bastard." he snarled, "You lost."

There was silence, and then the whole valley of rocks was suddenly filled with loud cheers and cries of joy. I crawled over to Robin as all of the kids rushed towards us. They hugged and thanked us. Most were crying while others looked like they couldn't be happier.

"Robin! Kid Flash!" Mary rushed over and hugged us. She had stayed back during the fight.

Suddenly, we heard a loud boom. Kids screamed and cowered in fear. But instead of something exploding or attacking us, I felt something wet hit me in the head. I looked up to see that it was _raining._

Kids looked up in wonder and joy. Many of the younger kids opened their mouths to taste the rain. Some older kids even joined them. Other kids danced with glee. Robin, Mary, and I looked up, awed by the sight of it.

Without warning, a chant started. More kids joined in, yelling and chanting with joy.

"Robin! Kid Flash! Robin! Kid Flash! Robin! Kid Flash!" I looked over at all of the kids, who were pumping their fists in the air with the beat. Robin looked around at the children, and then, to my surprise, put his fist in the air too. Kids cheered again and continued chanting, "Robin! Kid Flash! Robin! Kid Flash!"

I raised my face back to the sky and opened my mouth. The rain tasted so sweet, so pure.

For the first time in what felt like forever, I felt free.

**A/N: They're free! The Supreme has been defeated! Yay! And you also know his backstory! There's only one, maybe two chapters left! Another yay! After this, I'll probably start two new stories: the oneshots and one of the de-aging stories. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The battle is over! The Supreme lost! Yay! After this chapter, there's only one chapter left! Aw! But yay at the same time! Soon, I can start my new stories! It always feels good and sad to end a story. Sad, because you've spent so much time on it and you grow to really love it. Happy, because you can start new stories! :D On to the chapter!**

Wally POV

I was still drinking the rain when I heard a cough. I turned to see Robin coughing and blood splattering the ground.

_Oh crap! I forgot!_

"Oh crap! I need to call the Justice League!" I reached for my com-link when a _very familiar_ voice interrupted.

"There's no need for that, Kid Flash." Every kid's head snapped up to see a figure flying towards us. It… it was Superman!

"Superman! Superman!" The kids yelled. Other heroes came down, just like they did when we went to Cadmus and blew it up. Wow. I wonder if this will turn into a routine? Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, both Green Lanterns, and all of the other heroes were there including Batman and Flash!

"Kid Flash!" Flash ran towards me and crushed me to his chest. I hugged him back, a few tears slipping from my eyes.

"Oh thank God." Flash whispered, a few tears escaping his own as well.

"Robin!" Batman hurried over to Robin and cradled him to his chest.

"It's ok, Batman." Robin whispered, looking up at Batman lovingly (Not in _that _way. Like the way you would look at your dad when you're young and he's holding you when you're really tired and about to go to sleep.), "I did it. I saved them. I saved the children."

"Good job." Batman noticed the blood coming from Robin's mouth and whispered, "You'll be ok, Robin." Robin smiled a relieved yet somewhat pained smile and closed his eyes, falling unconscious.

"Robin!" Mary yelled worriedly. She was still holding his hand and squeezed it tighter.

"He'll be alright, Mary." I said, "He's just sleeping. He deserves it."

She sighed in relief and continued to hold his hand. Batman glanced at her for a moment, but then brought his attention back to Robin.

"Flash, Batman, how did you know we were here?" I asked. Batman looked up.

"The Watchtower picked up a large explosion in this area. Of course we had to come check it out and make sure it wasn't some plot of the Light's." He held Robin closer.

"Good." I murmured. I could feel my eyes closing. It had been a very long day, and that battle with The Supreme drained me of my energy. My eyes widened.

"The Supreme!" I yelled. Some of the Leaguers stared at me, confused.

"The what?" Flash asked. I scrambled out of his embrace.

"The Supreme! You have to tie him up before he wakes up!" I pointed to his body, which still hadn't moved. Batman narrowed his eyes at the body and, setting Robin gently on the ground, with Mary wrapping her arms around him, stalked over to it. Batman inspected The Supreme for about a minute, before slapping cuffs onto him.

"He'll be sent to Belle Reve." Batman stated. I nodded and lay down, sighing with relief.

"You ok, Kid?" Flash asked worriedly, walking over to me. I nodded, my eyes growing heavy.

"It's been a long day." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All POV

"Kid!" Flash yelled. The kids watched nervously, afraid that something bad had happened to Kid Flash. Batman put a reassuring hand on Flash's shoulder.

"He'll be alright. He's just tired. We have to get Robin some medical help though. He's internally bleeding. We also have to get these children home." Flash nodded and Batman turned towards Martian Manhunter, "Manhunter, get Kid Flash and Robin out of here."

Martian Manhunter picked up Kid Flash and was about to pick up Robin when Mary held him tighter.

"He'll be ok, right?" she asked. Martian Manhunter stared at the girl and then smiled slightly.

"Of course. But I need to take him so that we can heal him and make him better." Mary looked back at Robin and, after giving him another hug, reluctantly let go of him. Martian Manhunter picked Robin up and flew away with the two boys. Superman looked around at the children.

"Ok!" Superman yelled, "We are going to take you home now!" Cheers erupted from the crowd, "If you live in a city with a hero. Go over to that hero. Everyone who lives in a city without a hero, go stand over there!" He pointed to a large area of rock.

The children did as Superman said and soon, the heroes (who could fly or run fast) were taking the children home. Dr. Fate flew over to Batman.

"I can help take them back." Batman glared at him for a second before nodding. He had no way of getting the children back. Dr. Fate turn towards the children.

"_Ekat eseht nerdlihc dna namtaB kcab ot mahtoG" _There was a flash of smoke, and then the Gotham kids, Batman, and Dr. Fate were standing in the park in Gotham. More cheers erupted from the crowd. Mary walked up to Batman.

"He will be ok, right?" she asked, looking up at him. He stared back down at her and nodded.

"Can he visit me when he's better?" Mary asked. Batman hesitated, but then nodded. Mary beamed at him, "Thank you."

Batman looked at Dr. Fate, "We need to get these children back to their parents."

"Let us get to it." Dr. Fate said.

**A/N: The Justice League came! Robin is going to be all right! What will happen to the Supreme! Trust me, I think you guys will be satisfied with what I do with him. And yay! We reached over 300! I've never had this many reviews before! Thank you so much! Next chapter: Epilogue also known as Reunions. :D Thanks again! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: It's the last chapter people! OMG! This'll be my fourth story finished! AH! Thank you guys so much for your reviews and everything! This story was so popular, which made me feel so awesome! Thank you! Thank you! Now let's finish this!**

**Oh, and in my perfect YJ world, Wally's parents abused him so he lives with Barry and Iris.**

_The Team:_

Robin's first conscious thought was that he wasn't alone. He slowly blinked his eyes open and instead of seeing the gray, blank ceiling of the facility, he saw the dark rock of the Cave. Robin's eyes widened as memories of what had happened passed through his head.

"Robin!" Robin looked over to see the Team rushing towards him.

"Oh Robin!" Zatanna hugged him, "I- we were so worried!"

"I missed you too." he rasped. He was parched. It felt like he hadn't had water in a week, "Where's Wally?"

"Right next to you." Robin looked over to see Wally sitting up, eating a sandwich and grinning at him at the same time.

"Keep the food in, Baywatch!" Artemis snapped, though she looked relieved to see them both ok.

"What happened? How long was I out?" he asked.

"You were out for 2 days, but that doesn't matter because you saved everybody!" Wally exclaimed, "I thought I was done for and then out of nowhere BAM! You nail him right in the back of the head with a batarang!"

Robin's eyes widened again, "The Supreme! What happened to him?"

"You don't have to worry about him." Everyone turned towards the doorway to see Batman gliding into the room.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"He's in a coma. The doctors say that it's permanent."

"I put him in a coma?" Robin seemed to think, "Should I be ashamed that I'm kind of happy about it?"

Batman's eyes narrowed, "No. You didn't break the oath and he deserved it."

Robin sighed in relief. Then, he remembered something.

"What about the kids? Did they get back safe?" Batman nodded, "What about the families whose kids were… you know…"

"All of the children made it back safely and a memorial service will be in session simultaneously in every city in a week at noon." Robin nodded.

"Did Mary make it back safely?" Robin asked softly. Batman nodded again as Zatanna narrowed her eyes.

"Who's Mary?" Zatanna asked. Robin and Wally chuckled.

"She's a five year old little girl that helped keep us alive." Wally said. Zatanna blushed.

"How did she keep you alive?" Kaldur asked.

"She gave us hope." Robin said, smiling. Suddenly, he felt something crash into him.

"Group hug!" Wally yelled. The Team gathered around and hugged him, some (Zatanna and M'gann) shedding tears of joy and relief. Zatanna even kissed him on the lips!

Robin had never felt so happy.

_Barry and Iris:_

A few days after reuniting with the Team, Wally was ready to go home. As soon as he opened his front door, something yanked him inside and hugged him.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, Wallace West!" Iris yelled.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Iris." Wally said, a little shocked.

"You could have _died_!" Iris sobbed, "I was so worried that I would never see you again!"

"I know."

"Thank God you're ok!"

"I know, Aunt Iris. I'm sorry that I worried you." Wally hugged Iris closer as her tears overwhelmed her. Wally felt another pair of arms wrap around him and he looked up to see Barry hugging both of them.

"Thank God you're home." Barry said.

"I know, Uncle Barry." Wally said, smiling, "I missed you too."

_Bruce and Alfred:_

"Welcome back, Master Dick. It is wonderful to see you're all right." Alfred said, though he couldn't hide the relief in his voice. Dick walked over and hugged him.

"I missed you too, Alfie. Do you have any more or your awesome cookies?"

"Of course, Master Dick. Let me go and get them." Alfred smiled as he walked away. He had really missed the boy. Already, the manor seemed to brighten with his presence. Bruce chose that moment to walk in right as Alfred walked out.

"Bruce!" Dick ran over and hugged him.

"Hey, what's got you so excited? You saw me already." Bruce said, chuckling.

"No, Batman and Robin had their reunion. Not Bruce and Dick." Dick hugged Bruce tighter. Bruce wrapped his arms around Dick, "I missed you, Tati."

"I missed you too, pasăre mică." Bruce murmured, "I tried finding you."

"I know, but The Supreme was prepared. He took every precaution he could to keep the Justice League from finding us."

"I still should've been able to find you." Bruce said.

"Here, Master Dick." Alfred walked into the room with a plate of his famous cookies.

"Thanks, Alfred!" Dick took a cookie and bit into it, "I really missed these cookies."

Bruce chuckled and ruffled Dick's hair. He walked towards his study, "Enjoy them. You deserve them after you saved everybody."

Dick beamed at him, "Thanks!" Dick dug into the cookies.

Alfred smiled. Everything was back to normal.

_Mary:_

The day before the memorial service, Robin went to go visit Mary. Being the detective that he is, he easily found her address. Robin walked up to the door and hesitated before taking a deep breath and ringing the doorbell. The door opened and a woman with dark hair in her early 30s smiled at him before staring in shock.

"Hi." Robin said after a long moment of awkward silence, "Is Mary here?"

The woman's eyes widened and Robin suddenly found himself being hugged.

"Thank you!" she cried, "Thank you so much!"

"Uh, it was no problem." Robin said, having issues breathing with the hugging. This woman was strong.

"No problem? You saved my little girl! Oh! How can I ever repay you?" The woman was sobbing into Robin's shoulder. Robin smiled and patted her back.

"Trust me. The debt has already been paid."

"No. There must be something-" Robin pulled away from her.

"Shhhhh." he interrupted, "Saving her made me feel more…. Better about myself. There was a situation a few years ago and I could never forgive myself for it. Your daughter looks like the person I couldn't save, and saving her makes me feel redeemed."

Mary's mother smiled at him, tears still in her eyes, "If you're sure…"

"I am." Running could be heard from inside the house.

"Robin!" Mary sprung out of the house and jumped into Robin's arms. Robin laughed as Mary wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Mary! How are you?" Mary beamed at him.

"Fine! Thanks to you." She snuggled into his chest. Mary's mother smiled at the heartwarming sight.

"I'm just glad that you're ok." Robin said.

"I'm glad that _you_ are ok, Robin! You were so hurt!" Tears formed in her eyes, "I thought… I thought…"

"Shhh." Robin said, rubbing her back, "I'm all right now. Don't worry."

"Why don't you come in, Robin?" Mary's mother asked, "We were just about to have lunch."

Robin grinned, "Sure." He followed her into the house.

_Memorial Service:_

In every city throughout the country, the mayor was standing at a podium, giving the exact same speech. But we'll be watching from Gotham.

"Over the past month, this country went through what could undoubtedly be it's most troublesome time in history. All across the country, a madman was kidnapping children. The children were being trained for something. The Justice League weren't able to find out for what though. If these children weren't good enough for the training, they were harshly executed." Angry yelling started, "Settle down! Settle down!" The mayor cleared his throat, "20,309 children were kidnapped. Out of those children, only 11, 671 were still alive by the time they were rescued." More angry yelling started.

"My baby is dead!"

"How could the government let this happen?"

"Why didn't the Justice League save them?"

"Settle!" The mayor yelled, "The government and the Justice League did their best to find them, but the man, who called himself The Supreme, was prepared. I am told that he took every precaution he could to not be found! So don't be angry at the government! Be angry at that man!" Shouting filled the plaza.

"Kill him!"

"Make him pay!"

"Citizens! Citizens! You do not have to worry about that man! We are told that he has been put in a _permanent_ coma! We believe that is punishment enough." Silence filled the plaza until one person spoke up.

"Who put him in the coma?"

The mayor was silent for a minute before answering, "We are told that Robin, with the help of Kid Flash, saved the children. It was Robin who put him in a coma." Silence filled the plaza once more.

"Go Robin!" Someone shouted. That was the catalyst. Soon, Gotham (and eventually every other city) was filled with cheers and shouts for Robin.

"Robin! Robin! Robin!"

"Citizens!" The plaza fell silent once more, "Yes! Robin is our savior! And thanks to a generous donation from Bruce Wayne, we have built a statue in his honor, and it will stand there!" He pointed to a large shape covered by a tarp. More cheering erupted as the statue was uncovered**(1)**, "Now, for a moment of silence as I read the some of the names of the Gotham children that were lost in this horrid time."

"Alice Johnson." A woman sobbed.

"Frank Parker." Another woman sobbed.

"Ivy Zeller." More sobbing.

"Kyle Hutcherson."

"Zachary Powers."

"Elena Stewart."

"Jacqueline Rogers."

"Candace Fletcher."

"Christopher Evans."

"Nina Davidson."

"Xander Biers."

"Patrick Allman."

"Olivia Wade."

"Victoria Rainer."

"Bryson Ford."

"Sarah Freeman."

"Nancy Copper."

"Thomas Brown."

"Dean Thompson."

"Chloe Prince."

"And many more names. There are too many names for us to say, or else we would be here all day. All of the names though are encrypted into the base of the Robin statue. Thank you, Robin. You have saved us." The mayor bowed his head and left the podium. The citizens took this as a cue to leave as well, some of them going to the statue and thanking Robin.

Richard Grayson stood in the crowd. His heart was heavy with grief that he was unable to save all of the children, but awed and somewhat (joyfully) tearful at how considerate the people had been. They had cheered for him. Hell, they had built a _statue_ for him!

Bruce Wayne put a hand on Richard's shoulder, "Come on, son. Let's go check out that statue."

Robin grinned at him and ran off towards it.

_Black Canary:_

"Batman told me you wanted to do this?" Black Canary said, saying it more as a question than a statement. She was sitting in a green chair across from the two boys. They were sitting in the same room they had when they had their therapy session after Failsafe.

"Yeah." Robin said, "We wanted to make sure that we were… you know…"

"Not completely traumatized." Kid Flash finished. Robin nodded.

"I understand." Black Canary said, "What you went through must have been horrifying."

"Horrifying? Try Scarring." Robin said, "The images of those children will never leave my mind. They'll be with me for the rest of my life."

"Don't forget the mental training." Kid Flash said, shivering.

"Tell me about the mental training." Black Canary said. Robin looked up at her.

"A helmet was put on you and you would pass out." Robin said, "That helmet took your worst fears and memories from the darkest corner in your mind and made you live them."

"It also forced you to believe that it was real, no matter how much you didn't want to." Kid Flash said.

"I watched everyone fall to their deaths and drowned in everyone's blood." Robin whispered. Black Canary's eyes widened.

"I watch everyone die in sickening, scream-inducing ways." Kid Flash whispered.

"You told Batman that The Supreme made you watch the children die?" Black Canary asked.

"Yeah." Kid Flash said, "It was supposed to motivate us to train harder."

"And what about Mary?" Black Canary asked.

"Mary was my… was my hope." Robin said, "If it wasn't for her, everyone in this room would probably be dead by now."

"Why did you choose her specifically?" Black Canary was honestly curious. Robin took a deep breath.

"Because she's almost an exact replica of my mother." Black Canary's eyes widened, "I felt that if I saved her, it would almost be like I saved my mother. If I saved her, I could redeem myself. I could feel… better about myself.

"Oh Robin…" Black Canary got up and hugged Robin.

"Aunt Dinah," Robin said. Black Canary's eyes widened slightly at the use of her civilian name, "I- I think I need a few days off. I'm still all in for the hero bit, but what we saw…"

"Yeah," Kid Flash said, "a week. We need time to get over it. Right now, when I think of going on missions, I'm scared to think that I might see a child. I'm scared that I won't be able to save him or her."

"Me too." Robin whispered.

"I think that's understandable. I'll talk to Batman about it."

"Thank you. I think we're done here." Robin said. Black Canary let go and looked at Robin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Robin smiled slightly, "I feel a little better."

"Alright." Black Canary said getting up, "I'll go talk to Batman." She left the room. Robin turned to Kid Flash.

"You ok?" he asked. Kid Flash nodded.

"Yeah, I just…"

"You just wish that this experience had never happened?" Kid Flash nodded, "Yeah, me too. It really sucks though. When I was stuck there, alone, all I could think of was that I wished Batman were there to comfort me."

Outside, Black Canary held a hand to her mouth and quickly walked away, tears slowly falling down her face. She felt ashamed. These boys had needed someone, a hero, to save them.

But no hero had come.

**A/N: And that's it! That's the end of the story people! Wow, that was a looooong chapter! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! You guys really are the best! Anyways, I'll have the oneshots out soon! And the de-aging story! Which one should I do? Young Justice de-age or Teen Titans? Thank you guys so much again! Review!**

**(1) I couldn't help it. I think Robin deserves everything he got. Oh and the statue is only in Gotham in case you're wondering.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


End file.
